The Year of the Rabbit
by WelshArcher
Summary: A continuation of The Witch and The Rabbit. Another oddball crack!pair of mine, HermioneXRabbit.
1. January : Snow

XxX

 _AN_ – February 16, 1999 to February 4, 2000 was the Chinese New Year of the Rabbit. Specifically, it was the Earth Rabbit which means it held the theme of coming together and balance, as well as patience and hard work. I have really been drawn to the idea of doing a year of drabbles continuing my story _The Witch and The Rabbit_ and when I uncovered this interesting tidbit about 1999 I decided to jump on it. I will be starting a month a head, in January 1999, and posting a short one-shot each month for fun over this next year as a sort of writing exercise. It will take place the year spanning between the original story up to, through, and after the proposal. Enjoy!

XxX

 **January : Snow**

XxX

"The snow is simply magical!" Hermione practically cooed, snuggling her hands into her jacket's pocket and pressing her face into the nippy air. Jack Frost had surly outdone himself this winter; never had she seen a more beautiful picture as the snow which dusted the farmstead.

Beltzer swung his leg lazily out his truck's door, smirking, "And that is coming from an _actual_ witch."

"What would be more magical is if Rabbit and her _actually_ got engaged." Haynes poked, handing off the readings to Beltzer. Hermione wrinkled her nose as she looked at the pair before playfully sticking her tongue out.

"What, already regretting your choice? I must admit, there are much better candidates on the team." Cockily, Beltzer popped his jacket's collar. Haynes rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I only go for cartographers." Hermione smirked back, her head held proud, as she turned back to watch the gentle snow blanket the field, "And, please, don't say anything to him about all…all of that. We are just enjoying the now, I don't want him to feel pressured."

Haynes eyed her; silently wondering if her friend, and now roommate, didn't want him to feel pressured or if she simply wasn't ready herself. Sometimes she would come across Hermione snuggled in the nook of their house, just watching thoughtfully out the window. She couldn't help but question if her friend was truly happy here or not.

Beltzer hoped out of the truck, a joke at the ready, "Well, don't wait too long, Rabbit isn't getting any younger." Gently, he whacked Hermione's head with the papers and created a second snowfall to sprinkle past her face. She scrunched her nose but did nothing for revenge as he continued on his merry way.

Her eyes swept out over the small group as they finished their routine check of the equipment. It was January and their season wouldn't start for another five months or so but with the constant advance of technology and the continued generosity of grants, they had to spend a lot of their off-season training and testing their new gadgets.

Hermione watched as they each completed their assigned task diligently, wishing she had more of a role to play. Though she would never say anything aloud, she sometimes felt unnecessary. She was the map guy's girlfriend with no real skills to add to the group. She had spent the last year helping rebuild the wizarding world and accompanying Rabbit and the team on their own adventures. She hadn't really had time to decide what to do with her own life. Did she want to remain in the muggle world or return to a job in the wizarding?

And, what would that mean for her and Rabbit?

Options were endless and part of her was fearful that if she put down roots too soon, all her options would be taken from her. She was only 19 after all; no one expected a teenager to have her entire life planned out. Besides, she liked how things were, why push for things to change when they had just begun to settle down?

But things already had changed, and the uproar had yet to die down. She doubted it ever would.

She had grown up in a time of war, she had lost so many friend and grew up before she was ready. The task she had spent her entire life working towards, defeating Voldemort, was complete. How did one just go on after a childhood like hers? Normal was unattainable; the was an option that had been stolen from her the second McGonagall had knocked on their door.

She could only remain in limbo so long though. For someone like her, with her lists and plans, this uncharted territory was terrifying and scary, but also exciting and thrilling. There were so many opportunities still at her door and she wasn't quiet ready to start sorting them. She just wanted to enjoy the snow.

Hermione buried her neck into her scarf and looked to where Rabbit stood, pouring over his maps as he tapped on his small GPS. A smile tugged at her lips. Life would go on whether she was ready to or not and there was one opportunity she refused to let pass her by.

This year would be different; it was a new year, a new start. She would figure out her own path in time and, no matter what it was, she was confident that her and Rabbit would make it work.

A childlike playfulness tugged at her and her gloved hand gently traced the hood of the car, gathering a hand full of the fresh snow. She brought her other hand up to finish shape. Her pink tongue gently peaked out between her cool lips as her eyes flitted to her unsuspecting target.

She took her chance and hurled the ball towards Rabbit; it met the back of his head and exploded in a puff of fluff. Her hands instantly flew to her mouth, trying desperately to suppress her giggle. Stunned, Rabbit slowly turned to her, his eyes wide and his expression cast in disbelief. His thoughts were clearly written across his face; _Did you really just do that?_ His eyes were bright as he started to laugh.

Hermione saw his feet turn as he hopped up from his seat. From the corner of her eye she saw him begin to scoop up his own handful of snow before she took off running, her boots crunching against the frozen ground. She threw her hand up to shield herself from the ball she heard whistling towards her. The snow cascaded around her as she continued blazing her trail, gathering a handful here and there to return fire when she could.

Of course, Rabbit's legs were much longer than hers and eventually he caught up to her, throwing his arm around her waist to catch her and pull her back to him. She shrieked as her laughter over took her; playfully she tried to struggle free. The cold air had burned the last bit of her breath away and she finally gave up the game, relaxing into his arms and snuggling into his familiar hold.

"What are you, twelve?" His voice tickled her neck and she couldn't help but smile in response.

She chuckled, "Close." Hermione leaned her head back, looking up to him through her lashes, "But what is your excuse? You are 40 and, if you remember correctly, you didn't hesitate to retaliate!"

"Eh, eh, I'm not 40 yet!" The cheer on his face and in his voice could have fooled anyone, but not her.

Hermione brought her hand up and gently caressed his face with the back of her fingers, "40 or 20, it doesn't matter to me. There is no one I would rather have a snowball fight with."

His smile grew and hers followed suit. Fondly, he bumped his nose against her forehead before kissing it.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling her closer. She snuggled into his arms in response.

There was always tomorrow to figure out what to do with the rest of her life. For today, she was happy just to live in the moment and the magic of the snow.

Now was the most perfect place to be.

XxX


	2. February : Be My Valentine

XxX

 _AN – Oh my gosh, this drabble turned into a river! My bad!_

XxX

 **February : Be My Valentine**

XxX

"So, Robert, ol'boy…" Beltzer clapped his hands onto Rabbit's shoulder; quite a feat since the cartographer was a good head taller than him, though the fact that Rabbit was leaning over studying an ancient map helped.

Rabbit fell forward and caught himself, "What, Beltzer?" He turned his attention back to the map, taking care to keep the magnifying glass off the map while still hovering close enough to observe the minute details. His eyes darted to the clock; it was half past three and he had thirty minutes until his last class of the day.

The computer wiz slid next to his companion, leaning against the table with his arms crossed. A smug smile tugging at his lips, "Got any plans this weekend?"

Rabbit's brow knit, wondering why he was being bothered with such an unimportant question. The map was scheduled to be returned next Tuesday to D.C. and he only had a few days to study it; every minute counted and Beltzer's game of 20 questions was not a good use of his time.

Beltzer chuckled, "Specifically, Sunday…" He hinted.

Frustration took hold and Rabbit stood up, roughly pulled his fingers back through his hair, "I'll probably sleep in, then meet Aunt Meg and the girls for the last service, like every Sunday. What is it you want, Beltzer? I have a lot to get done today."

"Robert, my dear chap, what month is it?"

With still narrowed eyes, Rabbit answered as he turned back to his work, "February."

"And Sunday is the…"

"Today's the 12th, so…the 14th." He replied, tutting a huff before jotting down some quick notes.

Beltzer let his head fall to the side. He watched, quite amused, as the pieces slowly came together and recognition dawned across Rabbit's face.

"So…taking that as a _no_ for having any plans then?"

Rabbit shot up, his hands pressed against his head. His eyes widened as they flit back and forth in thought, a curse slipping out his lips.

"A bunch of us are going to the drive in; but it is more of a singles thing, I'm not sure it's the sort of thing a couple would enjoy on the big day."

"Valentine's Day…how…how did I miss that…what am I going to do? I—I need a plan…" He mumbled, his map completely forgotten.

"You've never had a girlfriend before, have you?" Beltzer smirked, looking off as he thought, "Really, how have you gotten out of 40 years of Valentine's Days? It just isn't fair."

"39." Rabbit corrected, beginning to pace.

"Well, all I'm saying is…" Beltzer turned to face his colleague, waiting for him to look up before he continued, "It's your first February 14th as a couple, sort of an important milestone if you think about it. You really didn't plan anything?"

Rabbit stopped and just looked to him; an almost terrified expression on his face, "She didn't say anything!" He dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes.

Beltzer burst out laughing, "Was she supposed to?" He clapped his friend on the shoulder, "All I know is this: if I had a girl like Oz on my arm, I wouldn't be hurrying to mess it up any time soon."

Rabbit fell back into his desk, ruffling his already tousled hair as he thought.

"Good luck." Chuckling, Beltzer started out the door before peeking his head back in, "Oh, and, when is your anniversary?"

Rabbit looked up, clearly exhausted. His brow knitted in thought; May 2nd of last year was their anniversary, wasn't it? Or was it July 1st, the day they met the year before, or even July 2nd when she went home and asked him to wait for her? His eyes widened, he hadn't ever really asked her to be his girlfriend; it had always just been an unspoken arrangement they came too. Who had even used the title first? His eyes widened, where they even technically together?

"Well, figure that out too and make a note, or a few." Beltzer clicked his tongue before tapping the door and taking his leave. Rabbit dropped his head once more into his hands.

XxX

"So, do you and Rabbit have any plans for Valentine's Day?" Haynes asked, pushing the grocery cart down the store aisle. The guys and Jo were at a seminar for the day which left Haynes and Hermione with a girl's day to themselves; which basically meant catching up on all the household chores they had let slide during the week.

Hermione grabbed a few things here and there, checking it off their list, "Not that I know of, what about you?"

"A bunch of us are going to the drive in." Haynes stopped, "But back to my question, you mean Rabbit hasn't planned anything for you two?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"It's your first Valentine's day together!" Haynes grabbed a gallon of water and lugged it into the cart.

"Well, it is quite literally a played-up holiday; someone, somewhere thought it was a good idea to pervert a saint's feast and make a couple pounds." Her bookworm tone was out in full force, "Besides, why should it all be on Rabbit to plan something? I am just as capable to arrange a romantic evening." Hermione checked the water off their list and moved to look through the tea options, "Rabbit treats me like a princess the rest of the year; I never want for sweet gestures or reminders of his affection. Remember my birthday last year? Or when he surprised me with flowers my first day of work? Jo was right; he has the biggest heart of anyone I know, and I don't need some greeting card holiday to remind me of that."

"Guessing the 14th isn't a big deal in the magical realm then?"

"I mean, yes and no. People acknowledge it, and a few go all out – love potion sales go through the roof – so, in that sense, it is the same as the muggle world but, I don't know, it has never been that big of a deal to me personally." Hermione finally found a tea she liked and grabbed a tin.

"Is this your first Valentine's being with someone?" Haynes asked tentatively as her friend put her tea tin in the cart.

Hermione hesitated to answer and then just nodded her head, "First time being in a relationship at all, to be honest." Haynes smiled gently, and the pair continued on their way.

"Are you sure you aren't just saying it isn't important because you don't want to be disappointed?" Haynes suggested after a while.

"Honestly, I would be happy just going to the movie with you all." Hermione smiled sheepishly, her eyes girlish, "As long as I get to spend the day with Rabbit, I'll be happy."

"Well…there are…." Haynes cleared her throat, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, " _Other_ things you could do."

Hermione's laugh was practically a sneer, "No comment." She grabbed the cart and lead them towards the check out.

"What? I'm just saying!" Haynes jested, helping to unload the cart. Hermione just rolled her eyes in response; content to let the conversation die.

The pair checked out and were soon on their way back home. The drive was short and they filled their arms to make it inside in just one trip.

"There's a message!" Haynes called, her arms so full Hermione couldn't see her face. Hermione, who had gone in first, set her load on the counter and squeezed around her roommate to hit the flashing red button.

The machine clicked a couple times and then came alive, "H-hey Hermione, it's me…um, Rabbit…"

Hermione and Haynes exchanged a smile, the latter shook her head as she started putting things away, "Speak of the devil…"

"So, um…" Rabbit's voice continued to echo around the quiet house, "I…I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch after church on Sunday and then maybe we can join the group at the drive in that night, or…ya know, do our own thing. Maybe a movie or such." The line got quiet for a second before he continued, "Oh, and, eh, I feel stupid asking this but…when…when is our anniversary?" The girls chuckled as they heard his mumblings and light cursing as he held the phone away from him, "Guess that is something I should have asked in person and not on a message Haynes might get to first…well, ya, call me back. Love ya, bye."

"He has got it bad." Haynes shook his head, "Can't always execute, but he sure tries his darnedest."

Hermione just shook her head, feeling her natural defense of Rabbit coming forth, "He does a lot right."

"Oh ya, when is your guys' anniversary?"

Hermione started to answer and stopped. Haynes looked to her.

"I…" Her eyes widened and she couldn't suppress her laugh, "I haven't the foggiest idea!"

XxX

Sunday came, and Hermione sat in one of the old church pews beside Aunt Meg, Jo and Bill, her leg constantly bouncing. Her teeth worried her lower lip as her eyes kept darting to the door. The small, dedicated congregation had packed the small church, with the exception of one lone seat beside Hermione, waiting to be filled.

Just as the choir was finishing their final verse, the door to the side quietly opened and in slide a very guilty looking Rabbit. Hermione instantly relaxed and worked to catch his eye before motioning him over. He made his way quietly up the aisle, fiddling with his tie as he ignored the tuts from the older congregates, and folded himself into the saved seat.

"You are in luck, you almost missed the sermon." Hermione chided, smoothing her skirt as he settled in.

Rabbit gave his half smile and leaned into her, his mouth practically brushing her ear so only she would hear him, "If you've heard one sermon on the Transfiguration, you've heard them all; and I have heard 39 to be exact."

Hermione turned to him, coyly looking over her shoulder, "I'm sure you have missed one or two in that time." She whispered back.

"I'll give you that." Rabbit swung his arm over the pew, his other hand rubbing his mouth, "But I have a good excuse this time."

"Oh?"

Aunt Meg looked to the pair and quietly shushed, a smile on her lips, as the Pastor stood to take the pulpit.

Rabbit bowed his head to the matriarch and leaned into Hermione once more, "I was working on a surprise for you, one I am pretty sure you are going to like."

Hermione looked up to him, her eyes repeating another _oh_.

Lightly, he moves his arm to just brush against her shoulders. Hermione leaned into him, her heart giddy.

Haynes quip from the previous day stirred in her thoughts, though, and her eyes widened, unable to focus on the booming words of the Pastor. Her face erupted into a brilliant blush and she stopped herself before she could sink into the pew; feeling like her thoughts were very misplaced for her surroundings.

The last year hadn't just been too busy for her to decide on a career path, but it also hadn't given much time to move her and Rabbit's relationship forward. Heck, she wasn't even sure what their anniversary was, and neither did he! If they hadn't had _that_ talk, why would they have had the _other_.

Having never been in a real relationship, Hermione was treading on unfamiliar ground to say the least. Sure, they had snogged here and there, but it was always interrupted either by Sanders popping into the back of the camper or Haynes coming home. The thought teased her; what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted?

She hadn't been with a boy let alone a man, what was expected of her as far as _that_ went?

And, since Rabbit had never brought it up, what did that mean? That he wasn't interested?

Shyly, her eyes drifted to his face. He caught her and lightly squeezed her shoulder before turning back to the Pastor.

No, she was sure he loved her, and he was showing her how much even now. He was being patient and letting her take the lead when it came to them, just like he always had; it would be up to her when their relationship went forward and not a moment before she was ready.

"Amen!"

The congregation echoed the call and Hermione jumped, feeling caught. This time she allowed herself to slide shamefully into the pew.

Rabbit looked to her with a smirk, "Someone wasn't paying attention…" He winked as they stood to sing, Hermione's smile was timid. The rest of the service past by uneventfully and soon they were joining the line heading out.

"Pastor John, another great service." Aung Meg beamed as she shook the Reverend's hand.

Pastor John smiled back, his smile brilliant against his rich, dark skin, "Ahh, well I can't take the credit, ma'am." He replied, his accent that of a good ol' Southern boy. The two exchanged pleasantries while Jo and Bill left to pull the truck around. Beside Meg, Rabbit and Hermione waited, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

A pair of old biddies in their Sunday best walked by, arm in arm themselves as they steadied one another, and wrinkled their nose at the pair.

The less stooped one tutted, mumbling, "He's _too_ old for her. It can't be legal, she is just a babe!"

The other answered, "Men, they never change." She sniffed, looking down her nose as the brim of her hat concealed her beady eyes, "She could do better."

Hermione could only gape at the pair as they shuffled past. Rabbit feigned a stretch and scratched the back of his neck before tucking both his hands into his respected pockets; Hermione was having none of that and took a firm hold of his arm, entwining hers with his, and stared the pair down as she leaned into his side. They huffed and muttered some more about youngsters not being so disrespectful in their day before leaving.

"Why don't you stick your tongue out? I don't think they got your message." Rabbit said through closed teeth, trying desperately not to be overheard.

Aunt Meg bid her goodbyes, having been half listening to the exchange, and made her way back to the pair, "You are going to find bad apples in every group; the point is to not let them spoil your fun. Keep being you, kids." She winked and gave them each a hug as Jo and Bill pulled up in the truck, "Enjoy the rest of the day you two!" The pair waved as the trio pulled out.

"So…" Hermione rocked back and forth, rolling from her toe to her heel, "Do I get my surprise now?"

Rabbit looked to her with a childlike grin, "Yeah, come on." He pulled his hand out and gently placed it in the low of her back as they headed towards his truck. He popped open the door and helped her in before hopping into the driver's seat.

They drove for a while in comfortable silence, Rabbit's attention on the road and Hermione casually studying him. Finally, she spoke, "So, I've been thinking…"

"Uh-oh." Rabbit jested, his grin letting her know it was a joke.

She rolled her eyes but smiled just the same, "Well, I think our anniversary should be July 1st, the day we met."

"Why, was it love at first sight for you?" His smile was goofy.

"Somewhat, yes." Hermione dropped her head against the bench, smiling fondly as she remembered that day, "What about you?"

"When your eyes first met mine, that sealed the deal." He chanced a look at her before turning back to the road, "Your big, brown eyes stole my heart, the straw tangled in your hair was just a bonus!"

Hermione chuckled, tucking her knees under her and leaning her head against the window, "July 1st it is." The familiar roads clued her in and she wrinkled her brow, "Are we heading to your place?"

"It's a surprise." He whispered, his eyes playful as he pulled onto his road and into the driveway. He shifted into park and hopped out to get her door. Rabbit led her around to the side and stopped just before the gate, "Wait here for a second, and no peeking!" He held his hand up and Hermione dutifully closed her eyes as he slipped inside.

A couple minutes later he called out, "Alright, you can come back."

Hermione opened her eyes and snuggled into the collar of her jacket as the wind picked up. Slowly, she pulled the squeaky gate open and peered inside. Rabbit stood off to the side, his smile beaming and eyes hesitant as he awaited her reaction. Hermione stopped; in awe of the sight before her. The small gazebo, which he had slowly built over the years as a hobby, which lay in his back yard was decorated with thousands of white Christmas lights. On it was spread a picnic for two.

Rabbit bounced from foot to foot, waiting for her to speak, "So…what do you think?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I love it." Hermione smiled, walking towards the stairs. Never had she seen a more romantic setting; pillows and blankets were spread around the platform to create a warm, little nest of their own.

Rabbit met her and the pair ascended the stairs together, "I brought a couple heaters out too, just in case it was too chilly."

She smiled down at the cozy spread; not only had he selected her favorites for lunch but he also had a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers awaiting her at her place. She knelt and picked them up, letting the sweet aroma overwhelmed her.

"I would have gone for a picnic dinner, so the lights would be more useful, but I know it will just get colder and I wasn't sure if you wanted to join the gang at the movies tonight or not." Rabbit said, sitting across from her.

"This is perfect." She smiled up to him, not thinking she could love him any more than she already did right then.

He visibly relaxed, trusting her, "Good. So, I brought sparkling apple cider because you are underage, and I am…well, the son of an alcoholic." He popped open the bottle and poured them each a glass.

Hermione held hers up, "To us, and ignoring the busy bodies of Wakita!"

"To us." He toasted and they both took a sip before diving into lunch. After they had their fill, they lay down to watch the birds and squirrels enjoy their Sunday.

"Do you want to meet up with the others later? I figured we could play the rest of the day by ear." Rabbit asked, leaning his head against one of the pillows as they snuggled into their nest. He gently drew circles in the crook of her hand.

"Any place you are is good enough for me." She answered, snuggling into his side. She loved these sweet, simple moments they shared. They had been so busy since they'd got back that she couldn't remember the last time they were truly alone with no other interruptions.

Her nose twitched, her thoughts pushing her to take advantage of their rare alone time, "There is something I wanted to talk with you about."

"Hmm?" Rabbit sighed contently, looking to her.

Hermione sat up, her hand fidgeting with her coat sleeve and her eyes too shy to meet his, "Well, we've been going together for a while and I…well, we haven't discussed certain… _things_ …"

His brow knit together, not sure what she was getting at.

Her teeth worried her lower lip, "…intimate things…" She felt her face erupt and, after she stole a look at Rabbit, who was wide eyed in surprise, she wasn't sure which of them was redder.

"Um…yeah…" Rabbit cleared his throat and sat up, rubbing his face.

"It's actually quite funny we haven't talked about it before, but we have had other, more pressing things to think about. Between everything going on in my world and then coming back to play catch up in yours, we haven't had much time for us." Hermione blurted out, trying desperately to make the awkwardness less awkward and failing in the processes. She picked at nonexistent dust on her skirt, wishing she hadn't brought the topic up now, "I just…it's odd you haven't brought it up."

"Because I'm older?" He asked quietly, running his fingers back through his bangs.

Hermione turned to him softly, "Well, yes, somewhat. I would think someone who has more experience than me would expect certain things, but you know your age doesn't mean anything to me." She added, knowing he was thinking about the earlier encounter, "I don't care what people think because they are wrong, I wish that was enough for you too."

Rabbit nodded and reached for her hand, "You're right." He smiled, tracing shapes in her palm, "Like usually. And in answer to your question, it might matter to me if I had any experience in relationships, but I don't, so I'm not missing anything. I'm happy with how things are." He found his courage and finally met her eye.

Hermione nodded, taking in what he said, "And it…it doesn't have anything to do with me…"

"Hermione," Rabbit sat up, softly reaching out to tuck back a stray curl. He cupped her face and leaned towards her, resting his head against hers, "You are beautiful in every way. Of course, there isn't anything wrong with you."

He pulled back but held her face lovingly, "I might be older than you, but I have way less experience then you think I do. I have always chosen maps over people, I've practically spent my entire life hiding behind them. So, I have no idea how all of this is supposed to work, and it has absolutely nothing to do with you." His thumb gently caressed her jaw, "You are my first for everything. I'm learning right along with you, and I'm good with how things are going. I like doing things at our pace instead of everyone else's. I have waited 39 years for you, and, trust me, you are more than worth the wait. Call me old fashioned, but I'm just happy to have you as my Valentine. I'd take lounging around watching squirrels with you any day of the week."

Hermione laughed, bringing her hand up to cover his, "I like old fashioned." She opened her eyes to meet his, "I couldn't be happier with how things are too. And, can we just spend the rest of the day just the two of us? I like _this_." She squeezed his hand, "We don't get enough time like this."

"Of course." He quickly stole a kiss and smiled as he pulled back, "Why don't we clean all this up and head inside." He gestured to the picnic remnants, "There is a classic movies marathon on T.V. tonight and since we both like old things…."

She couldn't help but laugh, chastely kissing his cheek as they started the cleanup. They bantered back and forth as they put everything away and settled onto the couch for the night with a bowl of popcorn. As _A Star Is Born_ began, the last sliver of the waning moon was at its peak and the stars had spread out across their sky blanket.

The clock's chime caught Hermione's attention and she looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she saw that it was officially the 15th.

"Oh, wow, I should be getting home!" Hermione stretched, looking to her companion, "I'm surprised Haynes hasn't called."

Rabbit sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Y-you know, if…if you want, you can stay over if you like. We can see how far we make it through the movie and then you can take my room and I can grab the couch."

Hermione leaned back against the couch, considering the offer. She was, after all, an adult; she didn't have a curfew anymore. Besides, she had spent the last two years adulting; she was old enough to decide if she wanted to stay over at her boyfriend's or not.

"Well, are you ok if the team finds out? Because you know they will…" Hermione thought about all of the times he had chided them for their crude jokes; her staying over would just add fuel to the fire whether they actually did anything or not.

"I thought we weren't caring what other people think?" He smirked, leaning back into the crook of the couch and holding his arm out in invitation.

Hermione just beamed and curled up to his side once more as he pulled a blanket up over the two of them.

"Happy day after Valentine's, Rabbit." Hermione sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

He returned the gesture, quickly kissing the top of her head, and hugging her close.

XxX


	3. March : Of Careers and Parents

XxX

 _AN – The cup runneth over again, my bad!_

XxX

 **March : Of Careers and Parents**

XxX

"So, you get to meet Mr. Nurick tonight, eh?" Jo asked, a small smile in place as she peered over her monitor. Hermione, who was frantically typing up notes, nodded.

"That should be fun." Jo continued, slyly watching the girl, "And, have you decided what you want to do this next year?"

Hermione finished the last page and began collecting the stack to file, "I'm not sure." She shrugged, "We talked about staying here through the end of the year but more and more I have been thinking about returning to finish my seventh year." She mused, carefully placing the notes in their correct place, "I don't like leaving things unfinished." She said as she shut the draw with a resounding thud.

"So, will both of you two head back or…?"

"I can't take Rabbit away again; he's already gave up so many opportunities last year when he came back with me. Besides, I learned how to Apparate across continents and there is always the Floo network; Rabbit can stay here to teach while I finish my year. It...it is only a year after all…" Hermione petered off, almost as if she was trying to convince herself

"Sounds like you want to work in the bibbidi-bobbidi-boo world then." Jo pressed a bit. The doctor had taken the young woman under her wing and become not just a friend but a mentor of sorts. Hermione reminded Jo so much of a younger her and she was desperate to help advise her away from the poor decisions she had made so the girl wouldn't experience the same pain.

"I'm not sure." Hermione rubbed her face, feeling anxious. She thought she had everything under control but now here she was, the rug slowly being pulled out from under her once again. It felt like she had to decide right here, right now, what she would do with the rest of her life. It felt like the walls were closing in on her and, for once, she didn't have the answer. And what if she chose wrong, what then?

"All I know is that it's never too late to change courses." Jo walked over to the slumped girl, gently patting her shoulder, "I've known people who have spent most of their life in one field to give it all up for something completely different, they go into sculpting or take up jazz." She chuckled as she was able to coax a smile from the girl, "There are hundreds of different seasons to life, you don't have to have it all figured out right now. You can always change your mind later." Hermione looked up, relief pooling in her eyes.

"Now, why don't you take off early, hum? I can take it from here." Jo grinned, letting her know she had done well, and pushed her towards the door.

Hermione collected her things and pulled her jacket on, lost in thought. As she started towards the door, she stopped, "Thanks Jo."

"Any time!" Jo waved as she left, a faint smile on her lips, "Any time at all, kid."

XxX

Hermione stood in front of the loo's mirror, fussing with her hair. She was mostly taking out her frustrations on her hair as she pulled it this way and that, trying to get it to behave. Tossing the hair tie aside, she leaned into the sink, exhausted.

How she could feel so put together and ready to take life on one minute and a complete wreck the next was beyond her; and, more importantly, she was tired of feeling so helpless. She was Hermione Granger! She had overcome evil of all kinds – Death Eaters, Voldemort, final exams – and had come out the better for it. The wizarding world was still standing because of the help and knowledge she supplied Harry throughout the years; surly she could figure out what to do with the rest of her life now!

"Hermione?" Haynes knocked on the door, "Are you almost done? I want to take a shower."

Hurriedly, she whipped away the silent tears that had traced down her face and headed for the door, "All yours!" She called chipperly.

"Wow, don't you look nice." Haynes playfully whistled as she slid passed.

Hermione took up a place at the hallway mirror, continuing to tame the wild beast that were her curls. Her eyes wandered, looking across the living room's reflection, and came to rest on a small, picture frame. The silver frame boarded a picture of her and Rabbit, taken by Arthur Weasley on her birthday last year. At the time, his tall stature practically enveloped her as he wrapped his arms around her and she laughed, leaning back into his arms, as he rested his head on her shoulder. Never had she seen such a carefree picture of herself; she wasn't even looking at the camera but instead had her head turned to Rabbit mid-laugh.

Hermione remembered how she had quickly pecked his cheek right after the flash and how he leaned into her.

Was she really willing to give up all they had to go fiddle around and finish her final year? When she wasn't even sure what she wanted to do?

In comparison, was she willing to give up her academic dreams and discovering her path for her relationship? Would that not build resentment in the years to come?

"A year is not that long." She said, not realizing that she had indeed already made up her mind a long time ago. As she finished the thought, she heard the familiar sound of Rabbit's truck pulling up.

She gave herself one last look over, brushing a few curls to the side, and went to meet him at the door. Hermione pulled open the door just as Rabbit was poised to knock and the pair shared a smile.

"So…I was thinking." Rabbit rubbed his neck, nervously shifting from foot to foot as Hermione locked the door, "You know, we don't have to go tonight. I can call and say you are sick or something and we can do something else."

Hermione pulled her jacket on and started towards the truck, "You met my parents and I think it is only right that I meet your Da." She popped open the door and hopped in, waiting for him to get in.

Rabbit tapped the hood as he walked by, his nerves noticeable.

"Besides, you have already put off dinner, what, three times now? We were supposed to have dinner when we got back from England, then we were supposed to see him at the end of January…" Hermione listed, her head resting against the bench.

"I just…" Rabbit huffed, not sure what he wanted to say.

"Do you think he won't like me?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just…" He exhaled again, running his fingers back through his tousled bangs.

Hermione studied him, her brow knit. A thought sparked, and her eyes widened, "A-are you worried I won't want to be with you after I meet him?"

He just looked to her and that was the only answer she needed.

"Well, that is just silly. If the maps don't put me off, I doubt your genetics will." She reached out and rubbed his neck, coaxing a smile out of him. Rabbit fired up the truck and they began their trek.

Finally, they came to their destination. The pair started across the street towards the old, blue house. The paint was dull, and the grass hasn't seen a blade in a couple weeks. The numbers on the mailbox were worn and the large, dogwood looming in the front looked as if its life was coming to an end.

"Is this where you grew up?" She asked, finding a quaintness in the home's appearance.

Rabbit nodded, "Yeah, just, don't get your hopes up. This isn't something you can fix."

Hermione watched how defeated he looked as he got out to open her door. The pair walked up the winding path arm in arm.

Rabbit nodded off to the side, "I fell out of that tree when I was eight and broke my wrist. Almost got run over by a tractor when I was five over there. Broke my nose there when I went sledding down the hill when I was fifteen." He pointed out each of the historical landmarks of Robert Nurick as he spoke.

Hermione lightly laughed, snuggling into his side as he gave her the tour, "Did anything happen over there?" She pointed to the fence which ran along the property line, part of it had broken down long ago and she wondered if they had Rabbit to thank for that. Rabbit chanced a look at her, his lopsided grin in place; there was nothing like having someone to share your life with. Never had he felt so important to someone before.

"Well, I had my first kiss there when I was ten."

Hermione rose a brow, a playful smirk on her lips, "What was her name?" She asked.

"I…I, ya know, d-don't remember." Rabbit tried to play off, his eyes refusing to meet hers and reveal his white lie.

Hermione chuckled, shaking her head, "We all remember our first."

"Emma Stable." He answered finally, kicking lightly at the ground as they continued their walk. He grimaced, remembering the stupidity and almost cruelty of youth, "Found out later she had done it on a dare, and then proceeded to turn it into a joke to share will all the girls at school. You see, apparently, I had puckered too much so they decided it would be fun to make fish faces at me for the rest of the year. You know…" He did a form of the jovial act and then shrugged it off, pretending the bullies of his youth didn't affect the man he was today.

Hermione frowned, sharing in his heartache, "That was cruel. If ever I meet her, I am going to hex her hair blue."

Rabbit chuckled, "I do have a school reunion coming up this May, you might get your chance."

"Sign me up." Hermione smiled, snuggling her neck into her jacket collar, "My first was Ezra Addison." She wrinkled her nose, "It was right before I went to Hogwarts, he jumped out from behind a bush at school and planted one on me. I think he learned his lesson though; I nailed him in the nose and it proceeded to bleed for the rest of the day. His Mum made him bring me flowers and apologize later that day."

Rabbit burst out laughing and swung his arm around her, "That sounds like you."

She snugged into his warm side, "I am amazed no one came before me to snatch you up."

"No one wants an awkward, minimum wage, cartographer. Besides, I could never tell if a girl was flirting with me or not and it's not like any caught my fancy before you." He pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head, "Being out-of-date, best way to never have a relationship."

"I am honestly shocked by that too; you grew up in the 70s for Merlin's sake!"

He shrugged, bashfully unable to meet her eye, "Mom told me that unless I was ready to step up and be a man, be a father, that I wasn't ready to be in a relationship. She made sure I knew every one of her mistakes and how not to repeat them; I saw what happened to her and my father and I wasn't interested in reliving it." He chuckled, "Sort of wished she'd followed her own advice, maybe her life wouldn't have been what it was if she had waited for the right guy."

"I'm not." Hermione gazed up at him softly, "Because I wouldn't have you."

Rabbit smiled down at her and held her tightly to his side.

"Robert!" A loud voice bellowed across the yard. The pair turned to see a portly man hobbling down the porch, his smile checkered and his hair line receding.

Rabbit gave one last hesitant look to Hermione, who nodded and started forward. The old man held out his arms and his son tentatively gave him a halfhearted hug.

He turned next to gaze at the young beauty, "And this must be the lovely Hermione, I'm Jeff." He took her hand in both of his pudgy ones, leering, "Robert's description does not do you justice." He hiccupped; he smelled of days old beer and his face showed the wear of a hard life. Hermione smiled politely as he returned her hand.

"Dad," Rabbit sighed, turning his shoulder to Hermione in an attempt to shield her from the truth, "Have you been drinking?"

"No, of course not!" He slurred. He began to laugh but a cough overtook him, shaking his whole body, "By the way, how old are you? She looks barely old enough to order a drink herself!" He deflected, "Though I bet all she would have to do is bat those doe eyes and any sucker would buy her one."

Hermione could see Rabbit's shoulders tense as he moved back, making sure he was still between Hermione and his father.

"Well, let's get inside and get some dinner." Jeff offered, waving them in.

The trio chatted amicably; Hermione was on point as ever, remembering every manner her parents had taught her as she complimented the old house. Rabbit wandered to the kitchen and put on a kettle, keeping a protective eye on Hermione as she sat in the living room with his father.

"So, what is it you do, Hermione?" Jeff lounged back, sipping at the beer he already had out.

Hermione smiled, skillfully playing off her nerves, "I am currently assisting Dr. Harding at Northern Oklahoma University, but I am thinking about going back to school myself."

"Oh, what for?" Jeff took a swig as he awaited her answer.

"I'm not completely sure yet." Hermione answered.

"Well, anything would be better than what he does." Jeff jutted his thumb over his shoulder towards his son, his voice a pretend whisper, "Cartography. What a useless degree, what with the advances in technology and all. He'll be jobless in a few years. Waste of money if you ask me; make sure to get a job in a field that won't go to crap in ten years."

Hermione saw Rabbit's shoulders slump; he was making quite the racket in the kitchen, but she knew he had heard every word his father had just said.

"Actually, Robert is an instrumental part of the team; technology can never replace natural skill." Hermione let her eyes wander over Jeff's head to see Rabbit, who smiled his thanks, "The team wouldn't be what it is without him."

Jeff leaned in and a cloud of tobacco engulfed her senses, "You don't have to lie just because you are sleeping with him; we both know the truth."

"Mr. Nurick, I am not lying. He is a brilliant part of the team." Hermione's tone was firm as her soft smile never wavered.

"Well, at least we know you aren't after him for his money." He toasted his beer can and polished it off. He burped and looked back to her, "How old are you anyway?"

"I will be 20 in September." She answered, holding her head up, unashamed.

"You are just a pup, with your whole life ahead of you. Let me share a bit of wisdom with you," He leaned in again, "Don't get married. Enjoy your youth; don't be tied down, especially not to someone like _him_. He won't be able to take care of you, or ever get close to deserving someone like you." He sat back, quite pleased with himself.

Hermione, always composed, looked to him, "Mr. Nurick, I am going to say this once and only once. Never speak poorly about Robert again, please. He is a great man and an amazing storm chaser; I am lucky to have found such a wonderful person to share my life with. I do plan on enjoying my youth, with Robert by my side each and every day, and I hope to one day be able to deserve him and have as large a heart as his."

Rabbit leaned against the door frame, a cup of tea in hand, in awe of her.

"Now, dinner smells amazing. Shall we eat?" Hermione smiled proudly, looking between the pair triumphantly.

An hour later, having exchanged pleasantries and an empty promise to do this again sometime soon, the pair headed out. They both sat in the car, Hermione with her hands together on her lap and Rabbit with his tightly flexing around the steering wheel.

Hermione turned to Rabbit, "So…do I get to meet your Mum now?"

Robert just looked to her, confusion etched across his face.

"I know you go to her grave every week to leave flowers and, just, be with her." Hermione chuckled at his surprise, "I guessed, and Aunt Meg confirmed it. You really think you could disappear for an afternoon every Thursday and not have anyone notice?"

Rabbit grinned, shaking his head, "Living in a small town had its perks and its downsides."

"So, will you take me to visit her?" Hermione asked, resting her head against the bench.

"Sure." Rabbit fired up the engine, a small smile on his face, and they pulled out. After a while, they pulled onto an old road and a small church came into sight. The dark boards told how long the church had been standing while the brilliant stain glass window was lit with a warm, inviting light, letting them know there was still life within it. Hermione looked out the window as they drove past, wondering how long it had been since the bell in the steeple had rung.

They parked and got out, Rabbit leading the way round back. Hermione linked arms with him, remembering when she had visited Harry's parents.

Rabbit stopped and knelt when he came to the well-known spot, gently brushing aside the leaves the wind had blown across the letters.

"Anna Rey Rhys. Beloved Daughter and Mother. April 23rd, 1942 - November 19th, 1973." Hermione read, watching Rabbit with attentive eyes.

"She would have loved you." He whispered, his words almost lost on the wind.

She smiled softly, "You share her birthday."

"Yeah, she always used to tell me I was the best present she could have asked for. I'm not sure how true that was; she could have done so much more with her life if it wasn't for me." He mused, gently pulling the wilting flowers from the last bouquet he had brought to freshen it.

"Oh, I think she was telling the truth." Hermione comforted, kneeling beside him. She leaned into his side and took his arm, "I'm sure we would have gotten along well. You know, you've never shown me a picture of her."

"I have a box back at the house of pictures and some mementos, you have probably seen at least one though. The small black and white one that hangs in the hall? That's her."

Hermione thought for a second and nodded; she remembered having paused to study the pictures as she waited for Rabbit one morning before work. The woman in the picture had been so happy and full of life, even in the tattered, old picture her eyes sparkled with life.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contently, "She would be proud of you."

Rabbit rested his head atop hers, "I hope so."

"Will you should me the box sometime?" She asked quietly, not wanting to push but needing to ask. He had opened his heart so much already but there were still parts he kept in the shadows; she wished to bring those to light and share in them.

Rabbit nodded and started to get up, offering Hermione his hand, "I will." The pair headed out, their arms perfectly linked.

"So, you are thinking about going back to school?" He asked, his voice curious. He had overheard her mention it and had waited for the right moment to bring it up.

Hermione took on uneasy breath, "I am, just to finish out my final year."

"I think that would be great." He met her eye, his comment sincere.

Her smile grew, "Really?"

Rabbit nodded.

"You know, you could even stay here to teach so you don't have to take any more time off. School wouldn't start until September, and I could come back every weekend and holiday, I would even be back by the start of next year's season. It would be like I wasn't really gone." Hermione hurried to get out, her excitement bubbling. Her rush wavered, and she looked to him.

"I think whatever you need to do for you is the best route." He gently squeezed her shoulder and chastely kissed her head, "I am more than willing to wait."

Her smile grew and she snuggled into his side, "I love you, I hope you know that."

"I do." He popped open her door and helped her in. Lovingly, he kissed her nose and she laughed, "I really do."

XxX


	4. April : Teacher's Pet

XxX

 **April : Teacher's Pet  
**

XxX

Hermione lay snuggled under a blanket, the telly buzzing in the background as she read. Different colored pens were spread across the coffee table as she annotated. When her eyes needed a break, she would lean back and close them for a bit. On one such occasion, she caught sight of Rabbit working away at his desk.

This was their typical routine; after work they would go to one or the other's house to wind down after the day. Of course she could come and go as she pleased with her magic, but she liked the simplicity of day to day life with Rabbit. Sometimes it would be a lazy afternoon but other times, like today, they would each be caught up in their respective work. However, this wasn't just any ordinary week.

"Rabbit?" Hermione beckoned, she received only a hum in response. She smiled, "What would you like to do for your birthday this weekend?"

She knew he had grimaced because his shoulders tensed, "I…I'd like to not make a big deal about it."

"But it is your 40th!" She sat up, resting her chin on the couch's arm as she looked to him, "Your Ruby Celebration!"

"Hermione, I don't think that is a thing."

She hopped up, "Mum held a big party for my Da's 40th. She invited all of his friends and even got him a watch with rubies inlaid around the rim, so it is, in fact, a _thing_."

Rabbit flinched as if someone had thrown something at him. Of course, what boyfriend wouldn't want to be compared to his girl's father, especially when said father was just 15 years older than him?

"She did the same for his 50th." Hermione pressed, trying to make her case, "Well, the gift was different, but the sentiment was the same because the party was gold themed."

Rabbit nodded while not really listening. Instead, he was caught up in his own thoughts; what did a father who was of the same generation as his daughter's beau think of the match? He tapped his pencil against the desk. He knew that was a stupid question because Dr. Granger had already told him what he thought about their relationship last Christmas. Rabbit could still remember how his voice cracked when he answered yes to Dr. Granger's question on whether he loved Hermione or not.

Sighing, he swirled his chair to face her. One look was all it took to know he wouldn't win this fight, "Let's just do lunch Friday, just the two of us, alright? Maybe we can go to a movie Saturday or something."

Hermione pursed her lips, a sigh heaving in her chest, "Alright, I'll meet you after your late morning class."

He visibly relaxed at her compromise and smiled, "Thank you."

She returned the gesture and turned back to her work, "I am still getting you a present though." She threw over her shoulder.

"Please, for the love of God, no rubies." He groaned.

Hermione smirked, "No promises."

XxX

Friday came soon enough, Hermione finished up her final task for the morning and gathered her things before heading down the hall. She shifted the bag on her shoulder as she peered inside the classroom, stealing a glance at her watch.

"And it looks like we are out of time." Rabbit's muffled voice came through the door and she saw the students begin to pack their things, "Remember that your drafts are due next Monday; final papers are due May 7th so if you have any questions get in touch with me sooner rather than later. Other than that, enjoy your weekend."

Hermione opened the door and snuck in as students filed out, she smiled at a few of the young freshmen she had come to know from Jo's classes. She wove her way around the tables as Rabbit, who she shared a smile with, spoke with one of his students. Hermione wandered to the window, looking out over the bustling courtyard.

"Isn't that Dr. Harding's assistant?" The whisper caught her ear and her eyes skillfully slide to the side while she pretended not to eavesdrop.

She stole a glance at the nattering pair as the second girl's eyes widened, "Are they…" She motioned between Hermione and her professor. The first girl nodded, her eyes juicy with gossip.

"She can't be much older than us!" The second hissed. Hermione darted her eyes away as the girls looked to her.

"She has to be doing him for a grade, right?"

"Or maybe a bonus, Dr. Harding is friends with Professor Nurick after all."

Before she could stop herself, Hermione thought of the hex and her sheer will had cast it. Instantly, the spell took hold and the girls' faces erupted with small, pussy hives which would last at least till the end of the month if not longer.

The first squealed as the second threw her hands up to cover her swollen face. Those around them broke out into a chorus of laughs as the pair fled from the room.

Rabbit rushed towards the commotion but was too late; once he had disbanded those who had gathered around the door, he turned to Hermione.

She shrugged casually, "Must be allergies."

He nodded, his brow raised skeptically. A couple of the boys who had stayed to ask their questions looked at Hermione, their faces blushed. One openly gapped at her.

She grew uneasy under the attention and tried to cover it with a smile as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "Are you almost ready, Robert?"

"Almost." He returned to the small group at the front and cleared his throat to get their attention, "Now, I know Ms. Granger is a beautiful work to behold, more so than any map for sure, but I would suggest turning your attention back to the topic at hand so that you stand a chance at passing my class."

That didn't help as her own face erupted in scarlet. The group asked their questions and headed out once they had their answers, stealing a childish glance at the beauty as they went.

Hermione walked up as Rabbit put away his papers, "I don't want to know, do I?" He asked without looking up.

"Apparently…" She teased, sitting on top of the front table, "I am the Teacher's Pet."

"Funny, since you aren't back in school yet." He shot back, his half grin playing across his lips, as he slung his schoolbag over his shoulder

"Are you saying I am not your favorite then, Professor Nurick?" Her voice was coy as she looked up through her lashes.

Playfully, he placed a hand on either side of her, his tall stature towering over her as he leaned in, "You are very much my favorite." He gently pecked her nose and started to pull back, but before he could she had snuck her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She caught him off guard and he practically stumbled into her.

At work, they always played the part of professional colleagues, but she figured they might make an exception for his birthday.

His hands, which had found their way to her waist, gently squeezed and held her in place as he pulled back, "We should get going, there is another class in here at one." He breathed, leaning his head against her forehead.

"We can lock the door." She offered lightheartedly.

He offered her his hand as she jumped down from the desk, "I think you need food; the better part of your judgement is missing." He tossed his arm around her waist and the pair headed out.

They got a table at one of their favorite little cafes; it was a small, hole-in-the-wall place they had stumbled upon a couple months back that wasn't too far from campus. It was their own little sanctuary that they liked to sneak off to now and again, a place they hadn't even told the rest of the team about.

As they were finishing up, Hermione began rummaging around in her bag. Rabbit gave her a knowing look, trying to keep up a mask of disappointment and failing. She set the small, delicately wrapped box on the table and playfully pushed it towards him. Rabbit looked down at the bright red wrapping and back up to her.

"It's not a ruby, honest." Hermione smirked, nodding for him to open it.

Hesitantly, he picked it up and began tearing one of the folded ends. He ended up uncovering a black box, which he curiously popped open.

Hermione watched him, her eyes looking on nervously, "D-do you like it?" She asked.

He smiled down at the gift, his thumb running along the curve of the compass. It was obviously very old, and the gold coating on the case had been well loved over the years. He spun it around, watching as the arrow stayed true to its beloved North.

"Haynes and I were just wandering around downtown, and we stumbled across this pawn shop and I found it." Hermione rushed to explain, "And it just reminded me of you." Her wide eyes searched his face, willing him to say something.

"Hermione," He reached across the table and took her hand, "I love it."

"Really?" She asked shyly.

"I do." He held it up, letting it catch the light.

"Well, I always want you to be able to find your way back to me." She wrinkled her nose, her eyes closing in a feeble attempt to take back what she said, "That was quite cheesy."

Rabbit chuckled, "Ya, but I like knowing I can always find my way back, and that you will be waiting for me."

They watched the other for a moment, caught up in their own world.

"Happy birthday, Rabbit." She smiled, capturing his free hand in between hers.

He returned the smile, gently squeezing her hand, "It's been the best one yet."

 _Maybe_ , he thought, stealing a glance at his beautiful girl, _birthdays aren't really all that bad after all_.

XxX


	5. May : The First Fight

XxX

 **May : The First Fight**

XxX

Hermione towel dried her hair as she watched the downpour outside; a never-ending sheet of rain took up the window and she could barely make out the gazebo. April showers were supposed to bring May flowers, not more showers. May, however, didn't appear to care about the rules of her little rhyme. It had also brought with it an outbreak of tornados at the beginning of the month; there had been more than 150 touchdowns along with record breaking winds. Half the team had headed out, the other half, which included Rabbit, had to stay behind to finish the final weeks of the semester.

A small smile played across her face as she turned back to the kitchen. After work, Rabbit had suggested a walk; he had been stuck behind his desk all day, grading papers, while each of his classes took their finals so he was itching to get out for a bit. Never would she have guessed they would be a mile out when the heavens decided to open without warning; they were both soaked thoroughly.

Something on the fridge caught her eye and she let her eyes wander to the small card. The title _Wakita High School_ drew her in and she plucked the card off the clip, "The reunion for the Class of '77 will take place on Saturday May 15th. The event will be black tie."

She heard the shower turn off and she headed towards the hall, invitation in hand. The picture on the front was the class at graduation, decked out in black robes with red tassels; she smiled when she saw Rabbit, who was too tall for his robe, and who looked exactly as she pictured him at that age. Tall, gangly, and absolutely adorable.

Lightly, she knocked on the door and leaned against the wall to wait. A couple minutes later it opened, and Rabbit popped out, "What's up?" He tossed the towel he had been ruffling his hair with onto the sink and tightened the drawstring of his joggers.

She held up the postcard in response, her question posed, as she pushed off the wall.

"Oh, that." He took the card and looked it over before handing it back. He shrugged and snuck past her towards his room, "I didn't think it was important enough to mention."

She followed after him with crossed arms, "You said we would go." She asked, leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes wandered, admiring the view as Rabbit sought out a shirt, before she shook her head in correction, forcing her eyes to narrow, "It's tomorrow night! I would have preferred a little advanced noticed."

"It's not even a landmark year." He sighed, halting his search and looking to her, "I…I just forgot to mention it—"

"Lie." She snapped, not needing to feign anger. The past reared in her thoughts, recalling every lie Ron had ever told her, "And don't deny it, I've been around long enough to know the truth from a lie."

Rabbit winced, knowing a white lie probably hadn't been the smartest route to take, "Alright, ya, that was stupid. I'm sorry." He pulled his shirt on rougher than he needed to and tugged his fingers back through his drying bangs, "Can you just accept that I don't want to go?"

"Why?" Hermione pressed, stepping into the room. She faced him off, demanding an answer, "Why don't you want to go?"

"Because I don't want to." He stated, his tone final as he dumped the laundry basket onto his bed. Rabbit needed to do something to distract himself, anything, so he began folding the fresh clothes.

"Well, I want to go." She stated, holding her head up. He continued his task, a feeble attempt to stop the fight before it could start. Little did he know that just fanned the beginning flame.

Hermione locked her jaw, her eyes furious. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being ignored. She marched up to him and snatched a shirt he had begun folding away, "We are having a discussion."

"No, we are having a 'Hermione wants her way now' lecture." He took back the shirt and stuffed it into its drawer, "Now, drop it, please." The drawer closed with a resounding thud.

"Is this how you are going to handle every disagreement?" She scoffed, her arms tightening across her chest, "You are just going to ignore it, hoping it goes away? Do laundry or dust knick-knacks? Make childish quips occasionally?"

"You know, for someone who demands respect, you sure don't know how to give it." Rabbit sighed, moving past her towards the door.

Hermione pulled back, her expression irate, "Well at least I don't just walk away from a simple problem!"

"It's not that simple." He turned back to her, his hands pressed against his head. He started and stopped, trying to find the right words.

"Yes, it is." She corrected, stepping forward.

He held his ground, "No, it's not."

"You are impossible!" Hermione threw her hands up, turning away.

Rabbit ground his teeth, his anger getting the best of him, "Then leave." The instant the cutting words left his mouth, he knew they had been the wrong ones. If the ache in his gut wasn't enough, the crushed eyes with which Hermione looked to him with was.

Realization dawned across his face, but it was too late, "Hermione—" He reached out but she was gone with a turn. His hand grabbed nothing but air.

With a groan, he fell back on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

How could he explain to her that high school was the four most miserable years of his life? If someone wasn't mocking his height or tripping him at school, his dad was in a drunken rage at home spending the bill money on his habit. The only solace he found was working at the bookstore and, even then, his paycheck went to keeping the fridge stocked and the house warm. If it hadn't been for his grandparents, he never would have been able to go to college.

Torment. That was the only word that came to mind when he thought back on high school.

XxX

Hermione hadn't even been thinking when she turned, she had just needed to escape. So, when the magic pulled back and revealed her new location, she was startled to say the least.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, rousing from the chair where he had been dozing. His eyes wandered to the clock as it chimed four, "What—"

Her shoulders fell, exhausted, "Harry." She threw herself into his arms, tears blurring her eyes. Harry held her until she had settled and then he did what any Englishman would: he put on a pot of tea.

XxX

"Alright, well, when she gets home, call me. No matter what time it is." Rabbit awaited the confirmation, pacing as he listened, "Thanks Haynes, night." He hung up the phone and rubbed his tired face. Habit took over as he fell into his nightly routine, trying to settle his nerves. Eventually, he lay in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. He dropped his head to the side, staring out the window as the storm raged, "Where ever you are, please be safe."

XxX

The two sat in a comfortable silence, Hermione wrapped in a blanket before the fire, as they enjoyed their Tetley. Harry watched her, waiting on her to say something.

Looking down at her cup, she gently rubbed the side, "Robert and I got into a fight."

"All couples eventually do. Mrs. Weasley says not to marry someone until you've had a fight." Harry chuckled, "Luckily, Ginny and I have already met that quota and then some." He took a sip, watching the old Hermione return, "What was it about?"

She couldn't help but chuckle, "I don't even want to say." Her eyes wandered to the fire and she sighed, "He got an invite to his high school reunion and didn't tell me about it. He refused to even tell me why he hadn't."

"Ahh…" Harry mused, leaning back, "And you got upset because you thought his silence meant he didn't want to introduce you to his classmates?"

"No, I—" She petered off, her eyes moving with her thoughts. Why hadn't she asked him? Part of her sneered at the question; it's not like she hadn't tried! But, then again, it wasn't like she had given him a chance to answer or even room to sort his thoughts so he could share them.

"Hermione, I love you, but sometimes you don't know when to let something go." Harry reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze, "Sometimes people just need space."

She closed her eyes, remembering how she had run away from Ron the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Disrespected, ignored, unloved; those were only the surface emotions which she had felt. Tears traced her face, realizing that she had done the same to Rabbit.

Harry took up her empty cup and stared towards the kitchen as the dawn lit up the window, "Not that I don't love having you come over, but I think it might be time for you to go home." He leaned on the counter, giving her a knowing smile.

Hermione stood and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks, Harry."

"Any time." He waved as she turned.

XxX

The house was dark and the only light on the sleeping street was the old streetlamp which flickered weakly. Hermione started up the familiar path, taking a steadying breath as she retrieved the hidden key.

The green door opened, swinging with a creak. It was just past ten, but she knew Rabbit was probably in bed; he was one of those morning people, rising and setting with the sun.

Slipping her shoes off, she tiptoed through the house until she reached his room and carefully opened the door. The light trickled in and she could just make out his slumbering silhouette.

She snuck into the room and made her way towards the bed. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out his shape and peaceful face. Carefully, she sat on the bed and gently brushed back his bangs. He stirred at her touch and she leaned against the headboard, waiting for him to rouse.

Finally, his eyes fluttered, "Hermione?" His voice was cracked with sleep. Propping up on his elbows, he reached over and turned on the lamp.

"Hi." Hermione whispered, smiling down as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

It eventually pieced together and he hurried to sit up, an apology spilling out, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I was stupid, really, really stupid—"

She gently took hold of his face, smiling down at him, "You were right. I should have respected that you needed time; I shouldn't have pushed."

He brought his hand up to cover hers, leaning into her touch, "I just…I was so glad to be free of high school once I graduated and I hadn't really looked back since then, I just wanted to forget about it. I know we had talked about going but when the invitation come I panicked, it was like I was sixteen again. All the memories, being picked at day after day, it just all came flooding back." He looked up, an uneasy smile in place, "It's stupid and I don't expect you to understand…"

"I…" She smiled, compassion binding them, "I actually know quite a bit about being tormented in school. Kids can be cruel."

His brow knit, surprised by her revelation.

"I'm sorry for being the one to run away, I should have stayed." She said, leaning her head against his, "We don't have to go tomorrow, I won't push anymore."

Rabbit sat up, a small smile on his face, "And miss a chance to see you all dressed up? Not on your life." He lay back, opening his arm in invitation. She snuggled into his side, the perfect fit.

XxX

"I just wanted to let you know that Hermione is here. Yeah, alright, you're welcome." Rabbit whispered, "Bye, Haynes." Quietly, he hung up the phone and returned to the kitchen. He sorted through the morning paper, sipping his coffee. An hour or so later, Hermione shuffled in, wrapped in the comforter. Where Rabbit woke with the dawn, Hermione preferred to sleep through it.

"Coffee or tea?" Rabbit stood as she sat at the table, a mess of curls and blanket. She just looked at him, "Coffee it is."

Rabbit poured another cup, smiling as he remembered the morning of February 15th. This was almost payback for that. They had both stayed up late watching the old romance movie marathon and had fallen asleep on the couch. Even though it had been a late night, he still popped awake at six only to have to remain perfectly still until she stirred at eight.

He set the cup next to her head, which now rested on the table, and returned to his spot.

"So, the event is at seven tonight." He mentioned, testing to see how awake she was.

She had sat up enough to take a sip of coffee and could muster a nod. Rabbit pulled the paper apart and slid the comics across the table to her. He could only smirk as he watched her pick it up, staring at it as if it were a foreign language, before she turned it over in search of _Marmaduke_.

The morning passed by uneventfully, the pair just enjoying their time together. Around the midday, Hermione, who was now fully awake, headed home to get ready.

Haynes had rummaged around already, selecting a few pieces that might work. Hermione went all out and even managed to get her hands on a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion.

As the half hour chimed for six, Hermione stood before the hallway mirror, putting on the last few touches. She smiled at her reflection; rarely did she feel pretty, and never had she felt as beautiful as she did right then.

The doorbell rang, and Haynes answered it, sweeping her arm to showcase Hermione as Rabbit stepped up.

"Whoa." Was all he could manage, his eyes wide. Hermione blushed, holding onto the skirt of her dress as her nerves took hold.

"You look…wow…" He stuttered, offering her his hand so he could spin her. The beautiful midnight-blue dress pooled around her feet, like stars reflecting off a waterfall cast in shadows; never had he been more spellbound by her beauty.

Hermione gave a small wave to her roommate as they headed out. "I won't wait up!" Haynes called with a wink, seeing them off.

Smiles came easy as the pair set off, ready to enjoy a night out. The only nerve to be found was when Rabbit began fussing with his tie as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as he opened her door.

Rabbit smiled as she took his hand, "Ya." He was almost goofy, his puppy eyes never once straying from her.

The pair started up the stairs, attracting attention before they were even inside. Rabbit began fidgeting with his tie again and she took hold of his arm, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Hi, um, I'm Robert Nurick." Rabbit checked in, shifting from foot to foot. Hermione held her hands together before her, waiting off to the side.

The lady at the desk, who was wearing a name tag which read _Emily Hill_ , checked his name off the list, "And your date?" Her light eyes wandered to Hermione.

"Oh," Rabbit turned to Hermione, who was curiously studying her surrounds and completely unaware to the attention she was drawing. She was the Cinderella of the night. He smiled, "Hermione Granger."

Emily carefully wrote down the name, after triple checking the spelling, on another tag and handed it to him, a knowing smile in place, "I'm glad to see you so happy, Robert." His confused brow cued her in and she hurried to add, "You weren't the only wallflower in high school just trying to make it through."

He shared a small smile, tapping the tags she had given him on the table, "Thanks, Emily."

She nodded and turned her attention to the next guest as he took his leave. He offered his arm to Hermione once he was close enough and her face lit up as she took it and he lead them inside.

She blushed and turned into his side, "People are staring."

The attention was foreign to her. Of course, she remembered her entrance upon Victor Krum's arm at the Yule Ball years ago and how her classmates had all stared, but this time was different. The problems of youth were not as present; she didn't have to balance Ron's jealousy and her own feelings any longer. Life wasn't threatening anymore, and she could just be now. She was with the man she loved and this one moment in time was perfect.

"It's not every day they get to see a living masterpiece." He whispered, his words tickling her ear. The pair continued in and found a table of people they knew from both church and the college. They mingled with ease; Hermione didn't need her magic to charm everyone she met. They simply adored her sensible youth and wit; books, history, current events, she spoke about each topic with eloquence and passion. Everyone was captivated by the young beauty, but none more so than her suitor.

And, for once, no one brought up their difference in age. Because in this one moment, it didn't matter because no one could see the years. Rabbit surrendered his uncertainties and worries, which took back the age they had bestowed upon him, and Hermione's confidence surpassed her youth. Their likeness showed thorough and with each stolen glance those around them knew: their love was that which would stand the test of time.

One of the attendees from the college, a professor of humanities and a friend to Jo, turned to Rabbit as Hermione entertained the main group, "When are you going to marry that girl?" He nodded towards her, "Beauty, intelligence, confidence, grace. There is a strength about her as well that remains undaunted and yet untainted by the world around her. A rare thing indeed; a special edition, as it were. God only made a few such women like that." He slapped Rabbit on the shoulder, "You _are_ going to marry her, right?"

Rabbit chuckled, "That is the plan." His eyes lingered on Hermione, "Someday." Hermione looked up, sensing his attention, and smiled. He returned the gesture, "When the time is right."

XxX

A couple hours later they were headed out, back to Rabbit's house. Hermione was barley inside when she kicked off her heels. The night had gone better than expected; Hermione had gotten on swimmingly with quite a few alumni. She had been invited to join a weekly book club and a French seminar next month, which she had already penciled in, while Dr. Elle and her husband had invited her and Rabbit to join them for dinner next week.

Rabbit closed the door with a yawn, dropping the bolt in place as he heard her rummaging around in the kitchen. His eyes wandered to the clock which told him it was well past eleven o'clock. He was winding down while she was just waking up.

"Oi, would you like some ice cream?" Hermione called. He couldn't help but smile; she really had come to see his house as hers.

"Sure!" He hollered back, rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the couch. He flopped back, sprawling his long legs out and pulling his already loose tie off. Hermione made her way out, bowl in hand, and made her way to her familiar place by his side as he flipped on the telly.

Hermione offered Rabbit a bite and the too snuggled in for the night.

Rabbit couldn't help but smile, _Tonight was great, but this would always be my favorite part._ He sighed contently, resting his tired head atop hers. Nothing beat the feeling of home.

XxX


	6. June : The Flood

XxX

 **June : The Flood**

XxX

Hermione and Haynes practically waded through what used to be their living room. The day had been long enough, having spent it out in the field with a freshman class of Jo's, and traffic proved to be heavier than usual because of the flash flood warning. The pair knew their house was on the cusp of the zone but figured the house should at least be alright overall. Oh, how wrong they had been.

To add insult to injury, the dark sky was still wide open and coming down harder than before; how it hadn't run out of raindrops yet was beyond the young witch.

Haynes sighed, picking up something that she guessed to be a book, though it was now nothing more than a mushy pile, "Remind me why we decided on a house so close to the river again?"

Hermione began racking her brain; she excelled at battle spells, but home charms had never been her strong suit. She eventually recalled a few household ones, but none of them were an instant fix.

"I think I can dry out the house, but it will take a while for the spells to work; especially if we want to save some of the books." Hermione blew a stray curl from her eyes, retrieving her wand, "I can put a shield around the house, so it won't get any worse." As she set to work, Haynes collected what she could and lay out the things of most importance.

Hermione returned to Haynes' maze, which she had spread out in the kitchen, the only sort of dry place left in the house. Carefully, Hermione made her way through the house and towards the front. Two hours later and she hadn't even finished the living room let alone start on their rooms.

"Hermione," Haynes called, her worried eyes watching her exhausted friend. They had spent the day out in the field with one of Jo's classes, getting drenched and covered in mud, only to hear about the warning after the fact, "I say we stop for now."

"We don't have any place to sleep!" Hermione seethed, more annoyed at the situation than anything. Her wand furiously kept casting, her drowsiness taking the potency from her spells.

"Hermione, come on, we will call up Aunt Meg or one of the guys. I'm sure someone will be willing to put us up for the night. We can get some sleep and figure things out in the morning."

Her shoulders fell, defeated, "Alright."

Haynes patted her shoulder, giving her a sympathizing smile, "Go pack what you need, I'll start calling around."

"Rabbit called Jo's cell when we were heading back to the campus to check on us and offered us a place to stay. He is out of the warning zone, just call him and say we changed our minds." She mumbled, trudging towards her room in defeat. The carpet squished under her feet, leaving a defeated trial of muddy footprints.

"Well then, I guess you don't need to pack that much then." Haynes winked, heading towards her own room.

Hermione rolled her eyes, tapping her hand against the doorframe before disappearing inside. It was true that she had been staying over at Rabbit's more; not because of anything like _that_ , but because they enjoyed playing house and taking advantage of the warmer, summer nights for star gazing. She had already spoken to Headmistress McGonagall and everything was in order for her return; now she just wanted to enjoy the time they had together without missing a minute. Haynes, of course, knew all this, but she never missed an opportunity to poke about it.

Not a half hour later, the pair was ready to head out. Hermione offered Haynes her arm, which she begrudgingly took. With a small smirk in place, Hermione turned, pulling her and her muggle friend through the air to Rabbit's.

The magic pulled back to reveal the familiar porch.

"Wow, and you managed to keep your feet this time." Hermione jested, chuckling as Haynes stuck her tongue out and reached around to knock on the door.

"Hey, there are the weary travelers." Rabbit smiled as he opened the door. Haynes threw a greeting his way as she snuck past. He turned to Hermione, his eyes concerned, "Rough day? On the upside, you don't melt in the rain. Did any houses try falling on you?"

Hermione pecked his cheek before heading inside, too tired for banter.

Her eyes just caught a flash of her reflection in the hall mirror, causing her feet to halt. Her eyes widened as she took in her appearance. Did she ever look like a mess! Her hair had already been a mess from the trip today, they had been out and about during a storm so of course she was covered in mud from head to toe, but it had only gotten worse from her time outside casting the protection shield. Mud was splattered across her face and she looked like she hadn't taken a shower in years.

"I turned the heaters on for both showers, so they are all ready for ya. Just throw your clothes in the hall and I will get a load going." Rabbit instructed. Haynes nodded absentmindedly as she traipsed towards the loo by the kitchen. Hermione headed towards his bedroom and the half bath.

"I love you, but don't you dare sit on the bed you little mud monster!" Rabbit called, heading towards the kitchen to heat up some drinks for the girls.

Hermione tossed her bag onto the chair before stripping off her mud caked garments, "No promises!" She hollered, opening the door to toss out the dirty clothes. Rabbit waited to hear the door click before he gathered them up and tossed them in the wash.

The shower was pure bliss; never had she appreciated the simple act so much. Warmth and clean, this was all she felt she needed in life.

Her ears perked when she heard the doorbell and muffled voices. The handle squeaked as she turned off the water and stepped out to dry off. She took her time getting read, throwing on an old pair of joggers and one of Rabbit's Northern Oklahoma Uni sweatshirts.

Curious, she tiptoed towards the bedroom door and quietly pulled it open. A familiar chorus of laughter filled her ears and she grinned. Apparently, her and Hayne weren't the only ones seeking asylum.

Her bare footed steps were silent as she made her way down the hallway; the hardwood not once giving her away. Rabbit was the first one to see her lingering in the door, lounging against the frame while he made the team a midnight snack. All he could do was smile an apology and shrug; Hermione didn't mind, of course, she loved how he was always willing to step up and help his friends. And there was also nothing quite like a night apart from the routine of everyday; it was a fun adventure within itself.

Around the table was a cluster of familiar faces; of course, there was Hayne, but there was also Beltzer, Sanders, Dusty, Joey, and Preacher.

"Hey, I like the look Oz!" Dusty, the second person to notice her, toasted his drink.

Preacher moved to get her a chair, but she waved him back down, choosing instead to assist Rabbit.

"All clean?" He smirked, stirring the sizzling hash. She leaned into him and nodded; he replied with a kiss to her head, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be." She rubbed his back and the pair joined the table once the hash was properly heated.

The evening began to winddown as yawns erupted around the table. The group started to disperse, getting ready for bed.

Beltzer was in Sherlock mode as the night went on. First there was the selection of teas in the kitchen when he knew Rabbit was a strict coffee-guy. Next there was the different pairs of feminine shoes and coats hanging in the hall. And, after that, was the scattering of very Hermione-esk books in the living room and notes in a very familiar handwriting, though clearly not Rabbit's, on the calendar in the kitchen. The clincher was the pair of toothbrushes, one blue and one purple, lounging in the catchall in the bathroom.

While the others settled in, Beltzer snuck to the guest room, "Haynes…" He practically sung, cluing her in instantly.

She looked up, a warning glint to her eyes, "Don't. I know nothing!"

He practically skipped into the room and jumped onto the bed, "Oh, really? Then where is Hermione's stuff for tonight?" He held his hands out, pointing to his Example A. Haynes didn't get a chance to answer when a dispute started in the hall.

"I call the guest bed!"

"No, I do!"

"Age before beauty!"

"Preacher, did you just—"

Rabbit called out over the group, "Alright, alright! Stop! The girls get the guest room, you lot are stuck with the living room!"

Hermione just shook her head, leaning against the kitchen counter, as the boys headed to their assigned place. Rabbit just shook his head, gently caressing her arm as he passed, "Nothing like hosting a sleep over for unruly children. I can't wait to have my house back." She smiled after him, blowing on her warm tea.

Beltzer turned back to Haynes, his puppy eyes pleading for the inside info.

"Good night, Beltzer." She replied with a roll of her eyes, grabbing his jacket sleeve and pulling him off the bed. Hermione put her cup in the sink and headed towards the bedroom door just as Haynes pushed him out.

He saluted her as he passed by, "Oz." She wrinkled her nose, laughing as he sauntered by. She pointed after him, the question forming.

"You don't want to know." Haynes pulled back the covers and snuggled into the warm bed, "Give it 15 minutes, they will get sucked into some late-night horror movie and then you can sneak over."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "How it has managed to stay a secret this long, I have no idea. It's not like we were even trying to hide it."

"Yeah, yeah." Haynes pulled off her glasses, giving her a wave before she clicked off the light and fell back on the bed.

"Night, Haynes." Hermione lightly knocked the doorframe before pulling the door closed and starting down the hall. Sure enough, the boys had their sleeping bags all spread out in front of the telly as some helpless victim was dying a very cheesy, 70's death.

She grab her toothbrush, surprised when she went unnoticed, and headed towards the master bedroom. Her eyebrow was raised when she knocked on the door and not a one of them turned around. What she didn't see was each one of them pulling out their wallets and handing Preacher a crisp, $20 bill.

"Under ten minutes." Preacher smirked, happily counting his winnings, "Calls 'em as I sees 'em."

XxX

Rabbit lay against the headboard, twisting the ring around the tip of his pointer finger. He couldn't help but smile when he saw it; it reminded him so much of Hermione. The violet sapphire caught the light, coming to life. He'd found the ring in a little London shop last Christmas; Hermione had been assisting the school's Headmistress in some task and he had time to explore the city. It was by chance he had stumbled across the little, hidden shop. Now he was just waiting for the right moment.

The knock caught Rabbit off guard. Clumsily, he reached for the box, which he promptly pushed off the table and onto the floor, "J-just a second!" He called, falling to the ground and quickly snatching the box from where it landed under the bed. His fumbling fingers hurried to stow the ring in the fold before he snapped it shut and tossed it into his draw, "Alright, come in." He called.

Hermione slowly opened the door, peering around. Rabbit smiled, brushing back his messed hair and trying to steady his racing heart.

"Did I interrupt something?" She chuckled, finding her way inside and moving to open her bag. She already had a second set of her necessities at Rabbit's, her only quirk was that she had a specific toothpaste she loved to use that she always carried back and forth with her so that neither of her roommates used it. She pulled off the sweatshirt she wore, needing only the tank top she wore underneath because Rabbit loved to sleep in an oven, and retrieved her toothpaste.

"No…no…" He rubbed the back of his neck, watching her, "So, uh, I guess Haynes get the guest room to herself tonight?"

"Is that a problem?" She chuckled, turning on the faucet and running her brush under it.

"Of course not." Rabbit sat back on the bed, watching how at ease she was. His brow knit when he caught sight of an unfamiliar line of red marks across her right forearm. He kept trying to make it out as she finished her nightly beauty routine. At first, he thought they were just scratches, possibly from a mishap in the field, but he was slowly able to make out a few letters the longer he studied it.

She sensed his attention and turned to him, smiling playfully, "What?" Hermione rubbed in the last of her moisturizer as she walked out, clicking the light off.

"Your arm." Rabbit pointed to his own, trying to get his point across, "Where did you get the cuts?"

Hermione looked at him, puzzled, and then dropped her eyes to her arm. Fear filled her face and she quickly tried to conceal the scar, "It…it's nothing."

"Hermione." Rabbit stood and carefully stepped towards her, gingerly taking hold of her and silently asking permission. She closed her eyes and released her hold, letting her arm unfold.

His fingers traced the ugly word, his face horror stricken. He didn't know what it meant but he knew for sure that no one should have such an evil sounding word forced upon their arm. His sad eyes wandered to her face, which was fighting back tears.

"I told you, it's nothing." She pulled away and darted around him.

He turned, following her with his eyes and allowing her space. How had he not seen it before? He thought back to every instant he had seen her forearm, which hadn't been that often since she always wore long sleeves. He hadn't thought much about it at the time, thinking she just preferred the style, but now he knew why. A memory came to the forefront, and he recalled how her arm had been wrapped for most of last summer; was this what she had been concealing then instead of the sprain she had claimed? She had just fought a war, one she had been preparing years for, so he didn't question or push about her bumps and bruises, scared of triggering her. He knew when she was ready, she would bring it up. But his concern right now was outweighing his patience and he felt an overwhelming sense to protect her.

Surely, he thought, he had seen her bare arm before. He thought back to the reunion and the dress she wore, her arm had been free of the scar for sure; where did it come from then?

Hermione pulled back the covers, frustration sharp in her movements. She tossed a pillow aside and sat down, her back to him, "It means dirty blood, it's a slur they use for muggle-born witches and wizards."

Gradually, he sat on the bed and moved to sit behind her, gently rubbing circles in her back.

Her body shook, trying to contain the sob in her chest, "It reminds us that we will never measure up; that we don't belong."

"That couldn't be further from the truth." He whispered, wrapping one arm protectively around her waist he used the other to prop himself up so he could see her face. She leaned back into him.

"How have I not seen it before?" He mused, resting his head on her shoulder. Guilt filled him for not asking if she wanted to talk about anything that happened during the war. How could he be so thoughtless? Though no one blamed him – in fact, Hermione had always been thankful for how he handled her world and the space he allowed while she sorted through the mess that was now her life – he condemned himself.

"I usually have a concealing charm placed on it, but with everything going on and the toll the spells took on me today, I just…it must just have worn off and I forgot to recast it." She sighed, hanging her head in shame.

"I hate that you thought you had to hide this from me." He whispered, taking her arm into his hand, his thumb rubbing across the scared skin, "I'm sorry for not being more of a safe place for you. I should have known you needed someone to…to be there for you in all of this."

"You have been perfect." Hermione turned her head to look at him, "In every way. I just…I haven't been ready to face it all. I've liked helping with the rebuilding and then coming back here with you; I like that the past has been a box I could just store for now." She looked down to her arm, "But, distractions can only last for so long. When I go back, I won't be able to ignore it anymore. What am I going to do if I am in a corridor and get a flash of the battle? Or, or something triggers me, and I go into fight or flight? I don't know what I will do!" She let her voice trail off, not needing to say that the thought of something being out of her control was more terrifying than any nightmares she lived over the years.

"You don't have to face it alone." Rabbit said, his eyes sincere, "And you won't be alone, you will have Harry, and Luna, and the Weasleys and the Headmistress and everyone at school."

Shyly, she looked to him, "But I won't have you."

"Of course you will." He nuzzled into her neck, "I just won't be down the hall anymore." He sighed and she smiled as his breath tickled her neck, "If you want, I can take another year off—"

"No." Her voice was final as she turned to him, drying her eyes, "As much as I would love that, I can't ask you to give up another year, especially when there is nothing for you to do. That isn't fair." Taking an easing breath, she let her thoughts sort themselves, "No, this is a chapter I need to close on my own, I need to learn to let the past lie and no one can do that but me." She rested her head against his.

He nodded in response, sweetly kissing his nose.

"It's late." Her eyes flit to the clock, whose bright red numbers read 2 AM, "We should try to get some sleep."

He nodded again and moved back, letting her settle in. Hermione rested her arms atop the blanket; Rabbit lay on his side, his eyes doting.

Tentatively, he reached out and ran his thumb across the scar once more, "W-will you tell me how you got it?"

Sighing, she looked down to the hate filled word, "Harry, Ron, and I were captured by Snatchers while we were out hunting for Horcruxes. I…" She stopped and cleared her throat, "I was tortured for information by one of the Death Eaters. She…Bella—" Hermione forced herself to say the name aloud; knowing the fear of a name gave too much power to her lingering fear, "Bellatrix Lestrange was her name." She stated, banishing the shadows of the past which threatened to overtake her, "She cut it into my arm when I wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know."

Rabbit nodded attentively as he listened. He buried his head in her shoulder, trying to hold on to what little strength he had left so he could be there for her. The fact that such evil could happen to someone as beautiful and pure as his Hermione was unfathomable.

"Harry and Ron escaped their cell and…and we escaped together." She said. Her thought gave credit where it was due to Ron, who had been the one to grab her arm so they could Apparate.

Usually, when the memory reared its head, never invited but always ready to cripple her, she felt an ache that froze her in panic. It was always fresh, as if it were happening right then. But this time was different, the pain was still there but this time it was dulled ever so slightly. Sharing it with Rabbit eased the load she felt she had; no longer did she have to carry the weight of the past alone anymore.

She had never felt quite as comfortable sharing her inner most thoughts and fears with the others who had survived; they each had their own scars, both visible and internal, and she didn't wish to add to their suffering or make them feel as if she were saying hers were worse. Having someone apart from the war, someone who didn't face the horrors and have their own demons to fight back, to share her pain with was a relief.

Hermione turned to look at Rabbit, who hesitated to meet her eye. Where sharing her story had eased her burden, the pain weighed on him. She brought her hand up and wiped away the tears that he refused to let fall, and rested her head against his.

"I told you, it was nothing." She smiled, giving him a chaste kiss before clicking the light off.

The pair snuggled closely together, perfectly content in the safety of their own little world; still, Rabbit held her a bit tighter that night.

XxX


	7. July : Fireworks

XxX

 **July : Fireworks**

XxX

"So, you celebrate the independence of your country with grilled poultry and lighting things on fire?" Hermione wrinkled her nose as she investigated the grocery bags in the back of Beltzer's pick up. One bag was filled with sparklers and something called Pop Its while the rest of them held different meats for the grill.

"And beer, don't forget the beer!" Dusty hollered, holding his prized packs high.

"Oz, remind us again how Guys Fawkes' Day goes in England?" Beltzer cheekily asked as he grabbed a few more bags.

Hermione turned to him, "That is different!" With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed one of the bags and started after him.

This 4th of July was to be her first, real American holiday and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. The whole gang had gathered at Bill and Jo's to celebrate and, as far as Hermione could tell, the 4th was nothing more than an excuse to get together with friends, drink, and blow things up.

She couldn't help but smirked as she headed inside, _That pretty much summarized the American Revolution_.

Hermione wandered down the hall, admiring the pictures they had decorating the wall. She paused at one in particular: Bill and Jo's wedding. Jo was a stunning bride and Bill was clearly head over heels for her; there was so much love in that one moment. She wondered if Rabbit would look at her the same way on their wedding day, she hoped she would be that beautiful...

"Go ahead and put that by the backdoor." Beltzer called, breaking her from her daydream. Hermione jumped, feeling caught, and hurried to finish her task, ignoring Beltzer's snooping eyes. Her hair curtained her face which concealed Beltzer, who had stepped into the hall to see what she was staring at and knowingly smiling after her.

Bill and Rabbit, along with Preacher and Joey, were all hanging around outside by the grill when she stepped outside. Hermione caught Rabbit's eye and the pair shared a smile.

"Rabbit! Hermione!" Jo called out the kitchen window as she was sorting through the groceries Beltzer had brought. "Do you two want to go pick up some more fireworks?"

Hermione turned back to Rabbit, who was giving his famous half smile as he made his way towards her, "Sure!"

"I want to go!" Haynes called, bouncing over to the pair, "You never pick out the right ones. We need some purple mortars and fountains."

Bill threw his keys to Rabbit, who caught them with ease. Rabbit quipped, "Glad to see you have faith in me!" Haynes stuck her tongue out as they headed out.

"You know, I can Apparate." Hermione commented as they started for the car.

"I like driving though." Rabbit tossed his arm around her, pulling her close and quickly kissing the top of her head, "I also like doing everyday things with you."

Hermione smirked, hopping into shotgun. She watched as Rabbit fired off the engine and shifted into reverse. She remembered back to their time in England; he had been so in awe of the magical realm. Still, as time went on, she could tell he felt mundane compared to those from her world. He never once complained or lost his smile, but there was something about how he held himself which told her that he felt less than.

It wasn't just culture shock, though being surrounded by British food and words certainly didn't help, but his entire world was now turned upside down as he witnessed the simple spells she had come to take for granted. They were unattainable to him, something he could never learn or be taught, and he had to rely instead on his own set of muggle skills, which were unmatched to magic.

Now, being back in his familiar surroundings, he sometimes had moments where a desperate need to prove himself overtook him. Sometimes he needed to forget about magic, to excel at something simple, and she was happy to go along for the ride.

Hermione leaned her head against the bench, watching his easy movements as they bumped along the country road.

Everyone had insecurities, hidden fears that they would never measure up. Still, Hermione wished to alleviate his doubts.

She reached over and took his free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He caught her eye.

 _You are more than enough for me, you don't need prove it,_ she thought. He smiled in response as they pulled up to an old mom and pop stand.

"Everything is by one, get one!" An older lady, who sat in the shade of the tent with a book in hand, smiled. Haynes gave her a thanks before heading inside. Hermione followed her, Rabbit's hand on the curve of her back as he trailed beside her.

There were so many different kinds with oddball names, Hermione had never seen such festivity.

 _I thought Fred and George came up with some whacky titles,_ she thought as she read one of the fountains named "Secret Star Bombs".

Haynes' arms were full as she made her way towards the check out. The lady smiled as she began adding things up the old-fashioned way: notepad and pen.

"It is so great you and your sister are spending time with your dad." She chatted as she wrote out the receipt.

Haynes looked at the woman, not sure what to make of her assessment.

The lady smiled, nodding to Hermione and Rabbit, "How far apart are you and your sister?"

Haynes turned to the pair, her mouth open while she shook her head, "Oooh, no…he's not…well," Haynes grinned devilishly, "He isn't _my_ Daddy, but I can't speak for Hermione."

The old southern bell's eyes widened when she realized her mistake. Now that she looked closer, the pair was a bit friendlier than a typical father-daughter. Her mouth open, she looked between the two.

"We actually are on a bit of a tight schedule, if you don't mind." Haynes smiled, pulling the lady's attention back to her list.

"Yes, yes, of course!" The lady hurried to finish adding up the cost, keeping her head down when Rabbit came up to the counter with the fireworks they had decided upon.

Hermione's eyes grew when she saw the final total of 200 American dollars. Rabbit paid the cost and the girls gathered the boxes.

"Come on, sis." Haynes couldn't help her smile as she elbowed a very confused Hermione. The lady's face erupted, and she quickly buried herself back into her book.

As soon as Rabbit had pulled his door closed, he looked at Haynes in the mirror, "Ok, explain."

"Apparently, Hermione and I are just such wonderful kids, taking our Dad out to get fireworks on the 4th and all."

Hermione dropped her head into her hands, grimacing.

"Oh, you should have played it up." Rabbit turned the key and the engine roared to life. Both the girls looked to him, awaiting an explanation, as he laughed, "We might have gotten a better discount!"

Haynes burst out laughing and clapped his shoulder before settling into her seat. Hermione looked on, quite amused, as Rabbit gave her a wink. She fell back against the seat, smiling. Rabbit was finally beginning to find his footing.

The ride back to the house was quiet and uneventful; dinner was already well on its way to being done by the time they got back. Once they had dropped off their spoils, they joined the party and relished their rare night off. The sun set as they finished their feast, the country stars always the clearest; the joy of friendship filled the evening.

"Let's head up to the hill!" Bill rapped his knuckles on the table and the group started in with their hoots and hollers as they put things away and gathered the fireworks.

Rabbit whistled above the bustle and caught Hermione's attention, tossing her some blankets to carry.

"Will you hand me a torch?" Hermione asked. Rabbit tossed her a flashlight and the small group started their trek.

Rabbit threw his arm around her, shielding her from the nipping wind, "How is your Independence Day going, my English Rose?"

"I like the food, the beer is subpar, though. One of these days, I need to take you on a genuine London pub crawl."

Rabbit rose a brow and looked at her.

"Legal age for drinking is 18 in England; though, underage children are allowed to drink at home if their parents allow it." She replied, a smug touch to her smirk.

"And your parents…"

"My Da is a beer enthusiast of sorts, nothing but the best at home. I've been allowed tastes since I was 13." She looked to him, her eyes bright, "That is why I am such a snob about it."

He chuckled and quickly kissed her head, "Alright then. Next time we are in London!" He opened the blanket he carried and spread it out, moving to help her with the load she carried. The boys started rummaging through their collection of fireworks, having returned to their youth.

Hermione settled in, enjoying the warm breeze, and Rabbit folded himself behind her.

Without warning a resounding pop sounded. A mortar shot into the air, exploding in a colorful display of blue and purple.

Hermione watched, a silent wow on her lips and her eyes wide. She had seen the twin's wild displays but the fireworks, either magic or muggle, never ceased to amaze her. Rabbit chuckled, watching her eagerly. Another shot up, this one red and white.

"They are magical." Hermione sighed, leaning back into him. He folded his arms around her, guarding against the chilling night.

"See? It isn't that bad." He nuzzled her neck, smiling against her sooth skin as she laughed.

Coyly, she looked to him through her lashes, "It isn't."

Rabbit smiled and stole a quick kiss before Dusty lit another one, which burst in a brilliant show of gold.

Hermione leaned back with a content sigh, watching the wonderful display, "I still can't believe you lot just threw away all that tea though, such heathens."

Rabbit laughed and held her fast, kissing the side of her head.

XxX


	8. August : A Panic Attack

XxX

 **August : A Panic Attack**

XxX

"Oh, look at this! They are playing that new Star Wars movie, _The Phantom Menace,_ at the drive-in tonight." Hermione folded back the paper, tapping the listing.

Rabbit poured them each a cup of coffee and joined her at the kitchen table, "So?"

"Well, you mentioned wanting to see it." Hermione blew across the lip of her cup, sorting her anxious thoughts, "I…I already have everything I need for school and I was hoping to enjoy our Saturday since it's the last one we might have for a while."

"And hanging around the house in our PJs isn't fun?" He teased, opening his section of the paper.

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly, "I just want it to be memorable."

"Oz, you aren't shipping out." Rabbit replied, trying not to give away the dread he felt at her comments. He was so used to having her around and he had almost taken their daily routine for granted. He was really going to miss her, her Type-A-ness and all, even if it was just for a few months, "I will see you for your birthday and then again at Christmas, it's only a couple months."

Hermione dropped her chin into her hand, propping it up with a huff. She had signed up for so many classes that it wouldn't be possible for her to return on the weekends, besides, Headmistress McGonagall had already been quite lenient as it was, allowing her leave for the weekend of her birthday and a room of her own, that Hermione didn't want to push the subject.

Her eyes wandered to his quiet silhouette, somewhat sad he wasn't taking her leaving as hard as she was. If she only knew the extent of his heartache.

"Can we go to the movie?" She finally asked.

He nodded, not looking up for fear she might see his heart in his eyes, "If that is what you want."

"It is." She smiled triumphantly, leaning back in her chair.

XxX

"Do you think you grabbed enough pillows?" Rabbit smirked, tossing his arm across the seat as they drove down the well-worn road, dust clouding their wake.

Hermione peered around towards the truck bed, where the blankets and pillows she had piled high where billowing in the wind and threatening to escape, "I'm not sure, could have used a few more. We might have even got the sofa in if we tried hard enough..."

Rabbit laughed as they pulled into the bustling drive-in. All sorts of groups were staked throughout the lot, enjoying the easy summer weekend as the clear stars twinkled above. A familiar face appeared over a familiar red truck and waved the pair over, pointing to the spot they had saved. Hermione hopped out once they had parked to greet the rest of their group while Rabbit went to get their speaker.

"I want to join Rabbit and Oz's party!" Dusty rummaged around a couple of the blankets in search of any snacky treasures. Hermione just shook her head as she pulled down the tailgate and hoping up.

"No." Rabbit called as he crossed back to the truck. Dusty snatched up his prize and, like a caught mouse, scurried his way back to his bus. Rabbit shook his head as he set up the speaker, while Hermione begun burrowing into her little nest.

"See, I brought just enough." She cooed, her eyes the only thing visible as Rabbit hopped over the side. Rabbit just chuckled and snuggled in next to her, throwing his arm around his little caterpillar.

Beltzer pounded his hand across the side of the truck before leaning over the side, "Hermione, did you know that the first Star Wars movie came out two years before you were born?"

Hermione twitched her nose, not sure where Beltzer was going with his train of thought. Rabbit had already narrowed the odds to what Beltzer's question meant and had stiffened beside her, refusing to look anywhere else forward.

"Do tell, Robert ol' chap, how was the premiere of _A New Hope_?" Beltzer jested, not realizing how hurtful his words were.

Hermione tsked, putting it together. Boys, she had decided, sometimes didn't know when a joke had run its course. Sometimes it was well past the time to put the stick down, since the horse was quite dead as it was.

"You might get lucky and one day get to take your kids to a follow up, of course by then you will be ancient and all wrinkly." He scrunched his nose to add emphasis, "I see you already got a head start on the grays…" He pointed out.

Before Rabbit could reply, Hermione had picked up a pillow and nailed Beltzer square in the face with it, "Don't be jealous just because Mummy wouldn't let you go to the premier!" She quipped, pointing at her hair for a point of reference, "And you also are starting to get a bit grey, right there." She traced her part, "Might want to do something about that, or some people might think you were present for the premier of _L'Arroseur Arrosé_."

He tossed the pillow back, still grinning, "Touché, Oz, touché." He gave the truck a final tap, "One day you will have grays too."

"That is why Merlin invented hair dye." She smiled, feeling victorious as he rejoined Haynes.

She turned back to see Rabbit still in the same position, accept his hand had found its way to his temple and was fidgeting with the lightening stands.

Hermione watched as he fussed with his hair, a sigh on her lips, "Ignore him. Greys are quite becoming on you."

"You don't think I should dye them?" He smiled sadly, looking to her. She was about to go half way across the world to spend a year with boys her age, ones she might have more in common with and a chance at a better future with. Handsome fellows who would be quite taken with all the adventures the great Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of Her Age, had gone on.

 _Will she still want to be with me?_ He thought, the idea playing out across his face.

"No, they make you look wise." She curled to his side, lovingly stroking his temple, "Don't ever change them. If I come back and you have dyed them, I will hex you into next year!"

He sighed, settling into their nest as the sound check began, "He has a point."

"It's Beltzer, it can't be a very brilliant point."

"No, Hermione, listen." Rabbit sat up again, looking to her, "What if we do have kids? I'm going to miss everything important. I'm going to be too old to do anything with them. I would be almost 60 when they graduate high school! Oh my gosh," He sat back, his hands framing his face, "What if I die and you are left a widow with two small children?"

Her eyes grew, concern for him etching in them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…." She sat up, snaking her arm around him and giving him a slight squeeze, "It's ok, just breathe."

"I don't even have life insurance!" He continued to panic, his chest heaving, "Your name isn't on the house, you'd have no place to go…would we even want to live here? Or would you want to move back to England so we can be closer to your family…I don't have much of a livelihood, we have no savings and I'm not sure how we could afford the move…what could I possibly do in England? It's always overcast and there is no need for someone like me…"

"Robert…Robert!" Hermione finally succeeded in breaking his rambling thoughts and got him to look at her, "We haven't even done anything that could lead to a baby, please, just breathe…" Hermione gave an example and he joined in with her the second and third time around. She smiled gently, caressing his face, "There you go..."

He covered her hand with both of his and kissed the palm, "I'm going to miss you." He hid his head in their entwined hands, "So very much."

Her eyes watched as he closed in on himself, looking so very small. It broke her heart. She brought her other hand up to brush aside his bangs, "I'm going to miss you too."

He sighed, finally chancing a look at her, "You are going to outlive me."

"Not true." She smiled, trying to get him to follow suit, "I could get hit by lightning tomorrow and you could go on for another fifty years, maybe find someone less annoying to settle down with."

His eyes narrowed, "That's not funny."

"I know but, let's not think of what ifs right now." She leaned back, beckoning him to follow, "Let's just enjoy right now, just you and me." Gently, she pulled on his arm, asking him to join her. He finally gave in and the pair settled in once again, Rabbit holding her tightly.

The summer breeze was warm, the joy and laughter of other groups filled in the quiet and cemented this moment in time. Music began to play, cueing everyone to the movie, and the rest of the crowd found their seats.

Rabbit squeezed her gently and kissed her head, "I am so proud of you, I hope you know that."

She smiled, snuggling into his side in response.

"But I'm going to miss you."

Silently, tears traced down her cheek, "I'll miss you too. But," She looked up to him, hoping the shadows would conceal her tears, "We will make it, won't we? I mean, we have overcome 4,000 miles between us before, and this time at least there is no war."

"4,176 miles." He rattled off. Hermione looked up to him, her brow raised in amusement, as he shrugged, "And, yes, we have." He smiled down and quickly stole a kiss as the opening text scroll rolled across the starry screen.

"We will make it through whatever life has in store. We will get married and have a good, long life together." Hermione decided, nodding, "I just know it."

"Good." He rested his head atop her, savoring the feel of her close by and finding hope in her words, "Very good."

XxX


	9. September : Owls

XxX

 **September : Owls  
**

XxX

Hermione kept checking and rechecking her bags, which were sitting before the fireplace in Rabbit's house. The Magical Congress had seen fit to allow a Floo connection between his fireplace and Hogwarts since they didn't want to risk Hermione splinching during her travels to and from America, especially today as she traveled with two trunks.

The clock in the hall chimed, ringing in 10 o'clock. The morning was well underway and most everyone was already at work; Rabbit had taken the morning to see her off but had disappeared to run a mysterious errand after breakfast, promising to be back soon.

"Where are you?" She moaned, looking to the timepiece. Since she was in a bit of an odd category, and not a First Year, Headmistress McGonagall had allowed her to arrive later in the day, but she was still expected to be at dinner that evening at 7 o'clock sharp.

Anxiety tempted her, and she continued checking and rechecking her lists to avoid it. Finally, a familiar rickety truck turned down their street and pulled into their driveway. Hermione marched out, hands on her hips, "Where have you been?" She demanded, trying not to give her relief away.

Rabbit hopped out, a bright smile on his face, "I'm sorry, but I had to pick up something." He held up a small box, tapping it. Bounding forward, he offered it to her but snatched it back before she could take it, "You can't open it until later tonight."

Hermione nodded, completely smitten by his half-smile and playfulness. Her annoyance was now a distant memory, "Alright." He let her take it this time before he threw his arm around her, quickly kissing her head, and headed inside.

"So, you look like you are all packed." He commented, throwing his jacket onto the couch, "Got everything you need?"

"Depends, might you fit into one of my trunks? You could fold your legs a bit…" She jested, trying not to show her heartache at being separated once more.

He pulled her close, resting his head atop hers, "I will see you in a couple weeks, then you will be home for Christmas. Time will fly by, so just try and enjoy your little adventure. You've earned it." He advised, "And you are going to do great!"

"Will you be able to handle things here by yourself?" She replied, pulling her sleeve down to wipe away her tears.

Rabbit chuckled, "I have taken care of myself for forty years, Hermione!"

"But the house…" She looked around, surprised how quickly it had become her own even if she wasn't completely moved in yet, "Will I come home to cobwebs everywhere and dirty dishes strewn about, with Dusty lost in the overrun backyard for days…"

"Who do you think took care of the house before you moved in?" He scoffed playfully, "I think I can handle a few months on my own. It might not be up to your standards, but I can promise you that the house will still be standing when you return."

She huffed, looking to the side, "I know…"

"It won't be the same without you." He replied, taking a hold of her hands and answering her unspoken fear, "But, I promise, things will be ok."

She beamed, hugging him tightly.

"You best be off, you will want to get your things settled before dinner and you are probably already annoyed with how late I've made you." He sighed, giving her a light squeeze. She smiled, he knew her character to a T.

"What will you do with yourself while I am gone?" She held his hand as she started towards her luggage, reluctantly letting it go to place the trunks in the fireplace.

Rabbit loaded the heavier one into the fireplace, carefully ducking under the brick, "I…I am actually thinking about going back for my doctorate, gives me something to do while you are away…"

"Oh, that is wonderful!" She stole a kiss, beaming, "But, I will only be gone a year, you can't possibly…"

He shrugged, "You never know, I will have quite a bit of free time on my hands now." He winked.

Hermione looked to him, expressing what words couldn't, and pulled him in for a long hug, "I love you, and I can't wait to see you again."

Rabbit gifted her a deep kiss, resting his head against hers, "I love you too, now, off you go. I won't have you being late because of me!"

She held fast to his hand, as long as she could, until she had to let him go and take up a handful of Floo powder. They shared a final look, each mouthing I love you, before she dropped the glistening sand, "To Hogwarts Castle!"

The emerald flames enveloped her, the magic taking hold and ripping her from her home.

Rabbit stood, watching as the elaborate flames died down, his heart heavy. He turned around, noticing how quiet and still the house was. He had never been one to be lonely or lament his bachelorhood, but he wasn't a bachelor any more. His heart wasn't his own anymore, and he could truly feel the ache of where it had once been.

XxX

The green curtain of magic pulled back, revealing the Headmistress' office. She was back.

Hermione used to think of this as her home. Now, it was simply school.

"Hermione Granger! As I live and breathe!" The Headmistress stood from her desk and greeted her old student with a genuine hug.

Hermione smiled, but it wasn't as joyful as the Headmistress had once known. The girl was no longer a girl, but a woman who had lived and lost. And, it was quite easy to tell that she had left her heart behind, in Oklahoma of all places.

"How wonderful it is to have you back!" Headmistress McGonagall allowed herself the pleasure of familiarity, and Hermione was thankful for it.

The pair chatted lightly as the Headmistress escorted her to her room, which was a single apartment in the Gryffindor tower so that Hermione could have a sanctuary away from the other students.

Hermione had just begun to unpack when the clock sounded, announcing dinner, and she dutifully filed out with the rest of the Gryffindors to the Great Hall. She graciously endured all the gawking and questions people brought her way, dutifully playing the part of a war hero even though she felt no tie to the title. If truth be told, she felt nothing but homesick.

The sorting ceremony went quickly and smoothly, with most of the First Years split between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Next followed the usual announcements, and one in particular caught Hermione's attention.

"This year we will be hosting a Hallows' Eve Masquerade to be set in the Great Hall. You will be allowed to bring a companion from outside if you so wish but they will have to receive my approval first."

Hermione smiled, wondering if Rabbit might be willing to attend such a childish event. She would have to write to him about it and the thought of him being waken by an owl at his window made her giggle.

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. She was subject to an abundance of unsought attention, which she bared with a smile. Her cheeks were aching by the end of the evening.

As much as she appreciated everyone's praise and curiosity, she was more than relieved to return to her room, relishing the closed door and the peace it brought. Hopefully, a new normal would be found soon and she wouldn't constantly be cast as a celebrity.

The dull firelight caught the bright purple ribbon on Rabbit's gift, which lay on her bedside table, and bid for her attention. Her heart lightened, and she jumped onto her bed, snatching up the present and easily pulling off the ribbon.

It was a small, brown box and the lid popped off with ease. A silver charm rested in the soft tissue, glistening in the firelight, and Hermione's throat caught as she pulled out the delicately cut shape. It was the outline of Oklahoma with a small heart cut where their home was.

Her eyes fluttered down to the small note, a soft smile on her lips as she read the well-loved handwriting, "To my one and only, a small memento to remember home as you are out finding yourself. All my love, R."

Carefully, she slipped off her beloved charm bracelet and caringly placed the charm by the small, silver rabbit which had started this whole new chapter of hers.

She held fast to the charm as she slid down into her blankets, missing his familiar, comforting presence.

"Things will be alright, they will be." She asserted to the quiet night.

Hermione knew she was doing what was best for her, and that it would ultimately turn out for the best, but that didn't make the ache of separation any less bearable.

XxX

Rabbit sat at the dinning room table, nursing a cup of tea. He never willingly drank leaf-water, but he felt an ache for the familiar, so he had made himself a cup.

The sun was appearing across the horizon, though he was quite indifferent after such a fit filled night. At first, part of him thought having the bed all to himself could be a nice change up. But then he couldn't sleep and decided to lay out her pillows beside him to trick his head into a slumber, but the familiar scent just reminded him that she wasn't there and that was how he ended up first on the couch and then making tea. It had been a very long night indeed.

Haynes had stopped by to check in on him the previous afternoon and he had easily fooled her, along with the rest of the gang, into thinking that he was perfectly alright, everyone, that is, except himself.

His head was in his hands, his eyes blurry, when a glass-like drumming sounded. He looked up, not sure what to expect, though he certainly was not expecting an owl. He jumped with a yelp, leaning back with wide eyes.

The little owl was persistent, continuing to tap on the glass.

"You jerk, you are going to break the glass!" He strode towards the window, ready to shew him away, when he caught sight of the letter in its beak. Tentatively, he opened the window and the owl offered him the envelope.

He took it, looking between the letter and the feathered deliveryman, "Thank you?" The owl squawked, in no hurry to leave. Rabbit ripped of a piece of bread and offered it to him, he took the gratuity and flew off.

"This morning just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" He mused, returning to the table. He flipped the letter over; the seal was familiar, but he wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep at the table and was, in fact, dreaming or not.

Then his tired brain put the pieces together. Hermione had a few owls deliver things to her over the past few months and he recalled all the birds he had seen flying about the castle to deliver news.

Hurriedly, he broke the wax and quickly read the familiar hand. He leaned back with a smile and re-read it, "To my dearest, I love the present! It is beautiful and goes with the others perfectly. The welcome feast went well, quite a few for Gryffindor this year. It seems my name is well known now, and I am not sure how long it will take till I can get a moment's peace when I am out and about. But, it is nice to have so many people inspired by the adventures Harry, Ron and I had. Hopefully it will keep them fighting for a better tomorrow even as things settle down. The castle looks lovely, you might even get a chance to see it soon. The school will be hosting a Hallows' Eve Ball this year and outside dates are permitted. If you are up for it, please let me know and I can set things up with McGonagall. She already knows you, so I assume there will be no issue. I would quite appreciate you coming, but I understand if you don't want to. Either way, I look forward to seeing you a few weeks! Until then, all yours, H."

Rabbit rested his hand on the table, smiling at the small letter. Things were definitely going to be alright after all.

XxX


	10. September : 1998

XxX

 **September : 1998**

XxX

Rabbit's mouth hung slightly open as he worked alongside the other squibs, removing rocks and rubble the old-fashioned way. Even though he didn't have a lick of magic in him, Rabbit's work ethic was unmatched by wizard or squib. With an unwavering smile and lively outlook, nobody thought him out of place among the others.

No one could have ever guessed that Hermione Granger of all people would return with a Yank in tow, but once they saw the pair together they knew there had never been a better match made. Still, they were surprised at how different the pair was, not just when it came to magic but temperament and age, and that kept them from growing too attached to the storm chaser.

All, that is, except for Luna Lovegood. She was somewhat assisting Hermione and somewhat daydreaming, studying Rabbit with her large, orblike eyes.

"If purple was a person," Luna began while Hermione half listened as she rebuilt part of the wall, "I think it would very much look like Robert."

Hermione grinned, amused by the Ravenclaw, "And why is that?"

"He is calm and very understanding, sensitive in a way and very supportive. He brightens the mood wherever he goes, even if he does prefer his own, smaller group. His giving spirit makes him easily taken advantage of though." Luna wrinkled her nose, "He compliments your blue perfectly."

"And, what does a blue person look like?" Hermione inquired, curious as she turned to her companion.

"You are intelligent and trustworthy, though sometimes emotional, but his easy, go with the flow helps you steady out. Your loyalty is unwavering, just like a purple's." Luna looked to her with a dreaming smile, "A perfect match."

Hermione stole a quick glance at Rabbit, turning away just as quickly with a small smile, "Yes, I suppose we are." She chanced one last look only to have Rabbit look up at the same moment, catching her eye and giving her a small smile before rejoining his group.

She colored, the butterflies fluttering away within her as she smiled, "We really are."

XxX

Once Rabbit had finished with the last pile for the day, he fell against the wall, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Hermione, do you want to send your Patronus to McGonagall? Let her know we are going to call it a day." Harry asked, finishing up the final section of the wall he was working on.

Hermione nodded and cast the spell, the blue, shimmering mist pouring out. Rabbit watched in amazement; never would he grow tired of her talent.

Of course, he had been expecting the familiar otter, but instead a rabbit was formed. It hopped around a bit after she had given it the message, taking a turn around Rabbit and leaving a glimmering fog in its wake before stopping before him. The rabbit sniffed at him before shooting off to complete its task.

Rabbit watched as it went, a memory stirring in his thoughts. It was the same rabbit that had been there that day in May, when Hermione had returned to him. His eyes widened, having never put two and two together before.

"Her Patronus changed?" He mused.

Harry, who was close enough to him to hear what Rabbit said, replied, "Aye, when she came back last year she couldn't cast it for months. Then, one day – _poof!_ – it was back, and a rabbit." He smiled, knowingly.

"Why did it change?" Rabbit knit his brow. He knew he still had a lot to learn about magic, knowing full well that he would never know everything about it, but he couldn't understand why it would change, especially if it was such a hard spell to master in the first place.

"Magic is very dependent upon its wielder. If there is an upset in the witch or wizard's life it affects their ability to perform even simple spells, and sometimes a heightened emotion can make their spells even more powerful." Harry nodded to Hermione, "It's nearly impossible for most witches and wizards to Apparate across continents but Hermione does it with ease."

Rabbit turned to him, not sure what he was getting it.

"Hermione is bright, probably the most talented witch of our age, but there is something else at work." Harry hinted, turning to Rabbit, "Love is the most powerful magic there is, it makes impossible things possible. My mother's love for me is what kept me alive and kept Voldemort at bay until I was ready to face him, Hermione's love is what gives her strong magic an even sharper edge."

"What…so…" Rabbit shook his head, trying to make sense of it, "So, you are saying _I_ am the one that made her Patronus change?"

Harry nodded, his eyes bright.

"Why couldn't she cast it for a while then? Did she not know how she felt about me?" Rabbit asked, wincing at how childish he sounded.

"Oh, her feelings were very sure, that is why the separation was so hard on her. It stinted her magic for a time before she missed you so much." Harry reassured.

Rabbit looked to Hermione, who was laughing along with something Luna had said, and had just caught her eye, "She is something." Rabbit mused, giving her a wave which she returned.

Harry could just nod, smiling himself. He watched Rabbit, who looked like a boy in love, and he couldn't be happier for his best friend.

XxX

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked, her arms crossed as they walked through too-quiet Hogsmeade. The shops seemed to still be slumbering, even though it was almost 4 o'clock.

Rabbit shrugged, his hands in his pockets, as he tried to hide his smile, "I have no idea."

"Harry and Luna and the rest were supposed to meet us at the crossroads, but that was over an hour ago!" She moaned, continuing to trudge along. As her complaint drifted down the still street, the sky decided to join her miserable birthday mood and began pouring.

The pair began running towards the nearest shop, Tomes and Scrolls. Rabbit had pulled his jacket off to cover her, and the hood had slid over her face as they burst into the cozy bookshop. Hermione pulled it off and turned to hand it back to him, completely oblivious to the goings on behind her.

"This birthday really couldn't get any better!" She laughed, her face actually bright as she looked at Rabbit.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." He pointed behind her, brushing back his soaked bangs, nodded for her to turn around.

Hermione followed his line of sight, a perplexed look on her eyes which only grew in surprised as a large gathering called out "surprise!" and "happy birthday!". A bright, magicked banner hung over the lot, welcoming her to her birthday party in different shimmering colors.

Her hand fluttered to her mouth, and she looked back to Rabbit as a small group of friends stepped forward to collect her. Harry brought Rabbit a butterbeer and the two toasted to a job well done.

In every corner there was laughter and endless smiles; it was exactly what they needed after a long summer. Hermione simply glowed at the kind heartedness of her friends.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione could scarcely contain her smile as the two women shared a hug, "I can't thank you enough!"

"It wasn't me, dearest, but that fellow of yours!" Mrs. Weasley turned, pointing to Rabbit, "He came up with the idea and asked Harry to help pull it off. I'd hold on to him if I were you!" The wise woman winked and excused herself to continue playing hostess.

Hermione looked across the way, where Rabbit was chatting lightly with Fred and George, "I most certainly should." She snuck her way through the crowd and attached herself to Rabbit's side, her arms lightly squeezing him, before she chastely kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He grinned.

Hermione looked around the party, "For this!" She laughed, watching the happy faces as they mulled about, "It's perfect." She cooed, resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead, "Glad you like it."

"Hey, you two, turn this way!" Arthur Weasley called, a camera in hand.

Rabbit moved behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and resting his head against hers. She looked to him, beaming, as Arthur caught the moment in time.

And then, it dawned on her. Rabbit had given up everything – his job, his career, his friends – for _her_ , asking for nothing in return. Never had she experienced such love apart from her parents.

Even now, how he looked at her spoke of his love for her, unyielding and completely devoted. He would do anything for her. And she felt the same way.

Hermione snuggled back into his arms, savoring his warmth. There was nothing quite like being with the one your heart loved, knowing that it would never love another the same way because it had found its completing part.

"Happy birthday, Hermione." Rabbit whispered, holding her tight, as the group began singing and Mrs. Weasley headed towards the pair with Hermione's birthday cake. Hermione smiled, bashful under the attention, and blew out the candles as everyone cheered.

"I hope your wish comes true!" Mrs. Weasley cooed, kissing her head as she began cutting up slices to serve.

Hermione sighed, looking back to Rabbit, "It already has."

XxX


	11. October : All Hallows' Eve

XxX

 **October : All Hallows' Eve  
**

XxX

Hermione tilted her head, a tsk on her lips and her hands on her hips, "I thought you were going to be ready when I got here?"

Rabbit looked down, his hands running over his chest, "I…I am?" He looked to her, feigning confusion.

"That is what you wear every day!" She moaned, her brow furrowed, "What are you even supposed to be?"

He smiled from ear to ear, standing a bit straighter, "A cartographer."

"Rabbit!" She groaned, "That isn't what we planned!" Hermione fell onto the couch, her white dress fluttering around her.

"Well, I've never really dressed up for Halloween and…besides…" Rabbit stiffened his laugh, knowing she couldn't be too mad if she used his nickname, "I am too tall to be a Stormtrooper."

Hermione looked up to him, her hair, which had taken her hours to smooth out and braid into Leia's famous buns, ruined the stern look she was trying to give, "Robert!"

"Alright…alright!" Knowing his joke had run its course, he pulled off his well-worn vest and his jean button down to reveal a long white sleeve shirt which he pulled a black vest over, "See! All ready!" He smiled, "It never takes guys as long to get ready."

Hermione pursed her lips, "That wasn't funny!" She crossed her arms, living up to the princess she was dressed as.

"Oh…you know you can't stay mad at me…" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pecking her cheek and nosing her until he got the smile he sought.

"Okay, okay!" Hermione laughed, leaning back, "We should get going, it's almost time."

Rabbit nodded and offered her his hand, "Let's go, princess."

"Alright, nerf-herder." Hermione jumped up and took his hand, pulling him along towards the fireplace, "Ready?"

Rabbit, who was too tall for the fireplace, attempted a nod, "Yeah, yeah, just go."

She chuckled as she grabbed up a handful of powder, "To Hogwarts Castle!" The emerald flames enveloped them and whisked them away in an instant.

Hermione landed perfectly, per usual, but Rabbit, who was used to Apparating instead of Flooing, stumbled over his long legs and shot out of the fireplace when he came through, landing perfectly on his back.

"Robert, how pleasant it is to see you again." An upside-down Headmistress greeted.

Rabbit just smiled up, "It is nice to see you again, Minerva."

Minerva McGongall allowed the smallest of smiles to touch her lips as the lengthy Yank got to his feet, dusting himself off. She would never admit it aloud, not even to herself, that he had grown on her; she had shown her hand, however, when she approached Hermione and ask if her American friend would be joining them for Halloween.

An American who had no ties to Hogwarts except a young witch who had stolen his heart over the course of a day had given up everything to come and put in long, hard hours working alongside the Squibs. How could Minerva not admire him? He reminded her so much of her Dougal McGregor and she hoped more than anything that Hermione and Robert would have a happier end.

"Are you going as a witch this year?" He teased, trying to ignore his embarrassment at being a Muggle. Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head in a grimace.

Minerva tipped her head, amused by his wit.

"Well, we best get going!" Hermione tugged on Rabbit's arm, causing him to stumble along behind her, "Thank you, Headmistress!"

The Headmistress raised her hand in parting, resting it across her mouth as the stairs closed.

XxX

Rabbit and Hermione made their way down the hall, the witch hanging on the bend of his arm, as they laughed about Rabbit's smooth Floo skill.

"Oh, Hermione, Robert! I'm so glad you could make it!" A familiar face with a mess of silvery curls skipped towards them. Rabbit rose a brow, trying to guess the Ravenclaw's costume; her dress was a rich, forest green velvet with rings of green fringe which fell to the floor in the style of an A. Different colored bobbles were sown throughout it and her necklace lit up in a rainbow of colors, and part of her hair had been done up in the shape of a star which rested in a tilt atop her head.

"Christmas in October?" Rabbit randomly guessed.

Luna beamed, "You are the first one to get it right!" She next looked him up and down, "Are you a waistcoat sales man?"

Rabbit just continued to smile, "Supposed to be Han Solo, though I'm not as dashing." Hermione playfully elbowed him, disagreeing with his comment.

"Ohhh, your costume makes much more sense now!" She commented, turning to Hermione. The Gryffindor wrinkled her brow, both curious to know what Luna had assumed she was and not sure she wanted to know.

"Well, come on! Come on! Let's get to the party!" Luna took hold of Rabbit's hand, who in turn took hold of Hermione's, and the group snaked their way down the rest of the hall to the Great Hall.

The doors were already opened and as they rounded the corner the lively music, mouth-watering food, and autumn appearance greeted their senses. Each stood in awe at the entrance. The night was magical, and it wasn't just the starry heavens or the floating candles that cast a spell upon them. It was the life inside.

No one would have ever guessed this hall had once been witness to an ugly day of blood and death. No, it was reborn. Life abounded, joy filled the corners and smiles were brighter than the thousand candles that filled the room.

It was a bitter sweetness. The fact that life marched on, that happiness was found again, was a blessing indeed, and yet the ache and the sharp memory of those that had once laid lifeless on the floor was still there, a ghost haunting this happy time. Those who were lost would never see such times again, or witness the fruit of their greatest sacrifice, and that thought was unbearable.

Tears stained Hermione's eyes and Rabbit pulled her close, kissing her head.

"Come on, let's dance…" Rabbit took her hands and slowly led her to the dance floor, wanting her to get lost in the present and let the past lie just for tonight.

The pair joined the crowd, easily blending in as an upbeat song played.

Rabbit knit his brow as another, very familiar song began to play, and Hermione smirked.

"Who would have thought wizards listened to Bon Jovi!" He called as _Livin' On A Prayer_ echoed around the stone hall.

Hermione just laughed as he spun her around.

"Always full of surprises!" Rabbit chuckled.

The night went on, filled with laughter and celebration. There was no end of food, music, or fun; what more could one ask for on All Hallows' Eve?

Rabbit was proven wrong after all, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the attention he received from all the seventh and sixth-year girls. Naïve as always, he indulged the attention, his always-friendly personality a welcomed response to the flirtatious girls.

Hermione watched, comfortable in her place on the bench, clapping in time with the music as Rabbit spun Luna around on the floor. Her ear perked when she heard a small gathering of girls chattered about who would get to dance with him next; she smiled, remembering that age. Of course, she was only a few years older than them, but she had seen much more of life than they had and her perspective had been darkened by the reality of what the world was.

She appreciated their simple innocence and prayed they could keep it as long as they could. And she enjoyed a chuckle when they began bustling about as the song came to an end.

Luna and Rabbit made their way to their seats, playfully bantering. Hermione watched, admiring him. He fit so well into her world.

"Can I steal you for a moment?" An out of breath Rabbit requested, offering his hand. Hermione took it, savoring the perfect fit, and let him lead the way.

The pair snuck out the large doors and through the hall, making their way down the moonlit corridor. Rabbit knew the grounds just as well as she did now, and he led them straight towards the quiet courtyard.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione breathed, admiring the still night. The sky was crystal clear, scattered with diamond-like stars, and what was left of the full moon shown down brightly. The October air was crisp and peaceful shadows danced across the courtyard.

Hermione felt his admiring gaze and turned to him, wrinkling her nose playfully. She stuck out her tongue before leaning once more on the stone balcony, watching the silent forest below and the illuminating lights of the castle reflecting upon the lake.

"I love you."

Hermione turned to him, "I know."

Rabbit laughed, "Ohh, that was cheesy." He teased, brushing aside his bangs.

"I know." Hermione quipped again.

He turned to her, his eyes sincere, "I want to marry you."

"I sort of figured that." She held up her left hand for emphasis.

He nodded, tapping his hand against the stone sill, "I…I can't wait for you to come home."

She looked back to him, her eyes honest, "Me too." Hermione reached over and took his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. She fell against his side and curled closer when he kissed the top of her head.

"You are coming back, right?"

Hermione pulled back, his words burning her, "Of course, why would you think I wouldn't?"

"It is amazing here! I couldn't blame you for wanting to stay." He replied, his hand gesturing to the grandeur surrounding them. He leaned against the well-worn stone of the window, looking out, "To see you here, how well you are settled in…everyone looks up to you and you are doing so well…you love tutoring the younger students. You were made for this world, Hermione."

"It's missing something though." Hermione whispered, her voice almost lost on the chilly wind. Rabbit heard her, though, and turned to face her.

She smiled, realizing how cliché she would sound and not caring in the least because she meant it with her whole heart, "You." She took his hand once more, holding it tightly between hers.

He smiled, savoring her touch.

Now, Hallows' Eve holds a special magic all its own which is unmatched by any other day. Not only does it have the chance to strengthen a powerful witch's magic, but it can gift its tricks to whomever it chooses. And who more worthy than the one who holds a witch's heart?

A blue wisp warmed the entwined hands, startling the pair. It did not spark fear but awe, and the pair remained how they were. A silent wow touched Rabbit's lips as the color grew brighter, more brilliant, while Hermione looked on, spellbound. Ripples of silver twisted throughout, as if a Patronus was being cast. Instead, the magic separated into two pieces and each hopped out from either side of the entwined hands.

The pair watched closely as the magic wisps took the form of a pair of rabbits, which hopped about and lovingly nuzzled the other. Hermione laughed while Rabbit continued to stare, dumbfounded. The pair hopped around a bit longer before rushing towards the side of the stone window, passing right through the solid stone. Hermione looked closer, not sure what she would find, and smiled when she saw the magical pair outlined in a dark black on the stone, lovingly snuggled together forever more.

"What the…" Rabbit followed her line of sight, his brow knit, "Wh-what spell is that? Did you do that?"

Hermione turned back to him, "We did that!"

" _We_? I—I can't _do_ anything!" He pulled back with wide eyes.

"Sometimes magic is unexplainable, it does what it wants." Hermione laughed again, pulling him closer and leaning into him. She sighed, "Don't think of the how or the why, just enjoy it." Softly, she reached out and traced the pair, "It's something for our kids to find during their time at Hogwarts."

Rabbit rose a brow, the plural she used not going noticed. He looped his arm around her, holding her close, safe from the October wind, and kissed her head, "It does look pretty cool." He rested his head atop hers, content.

Hermione pressed her hand against her mouth. Rabbit had been right, she loved Hogwarts and felt fulfilled teaching and sharing her knowledge. But she loved him just a bit more, just as she knew he loved her more than the entire life he had built in America.

Maybe one day they would find the perfect balance, one that would give them both what they wanted. But that was a thought for another day. Now was just a time to _be_.

She turned around and pecked his cheek, "Happy Halloween, scruffy."

"Same to you, princess."

She looked back to the pair of rabbits, smiling "I love you."

Rabbit wrapped his arms around her and smirked against her ear, "I know."

XxX


	12. November : November 19th

XxX

 **November : November 19** **th**

XxX

"Hey Jo, have you seen Rabbit?" Haynes asked, rapping her knuckles across the lab table, "I just stopped by his freshman class, but Bill was up front."

Jo sighed, looking over her computer, "It's the 19th."

Haynes' mouth fell into an O as she nodded. Her head dropped, the weight of the room, and the day, heavy, "Did you call Hermione?"

"He didn't want us to say anything to her, she is getting ready for finals." Jo looked up, falling into her mothering role, "He'll be ok Haynes, he takes off the 19th every year."

"I…I guess…" Haynes sighed, feeling terrible for her thoughts, "I was hoping Hermione would help him move on, it's been 26 years."

"Romantic love doesn't patch old wounds, it's not a fix all." Jo explained patiently, her love come through as she reached over and took Haynes' hand, "We never really get over the death of a parent, especially when we have something to celebrate; sometimes the ache comes back a bit stronger than ever because they should be here and aren't."

Haynes nodded, the tears threatening to fall, "I…I should get back to my office, still have some things to get through…" She wiped her nose on her loose sleeve and gave a final smile before sneaking out. Without meaning to, her hand found its way into her pocket where she kept a very special coin.

Before Hermione had left for school, she had gifted them each a magicked coin, one they could use to call her at any time. As Haynes touched the coin, rotating it three times round, it warmed to the touch and mirrored upon its twin across the Pond.

XxX

Hermione was curled up in the library, relaxing after an intense Potions class with a good book, when the coin in her pocket warmed, illuminating a soft purple light. She pulled it out and turned it over, a soft smile on her lips.

XxX

Haynes closed the door quietly behind her, still feeling down. A squeaking sound caught her attention and she jumped when she saw writing upon her board, a purple marker floating beside it.

 _Hi Haynes, you alright? – H_

Her eyes widened, and she pulled off her glasses to clean them before putting them back on. She eased, shaking her head at her friend, and picked up a marker to reply, "Yes, have you been in touch with Rabbit?" She wrote.

XxX

Hermione knit her brow, looking at the shimmering gold letters which floated before her, "Yes, I spoke to him this morning. He said he was going to visit his grandparents after classes today." The cursive letters flowed with ease as she wrote her response with her wand, "Is he alright?"

XxX

Haynes paced back and forth, her heart pounding. Should she tell Hermione he wasn't in classes today? Something must be really wrong if he lied to Hermione, and Haynes knew Hermione was the only one who stood a chance at finding him.

XxX

Hermione held her breath, awaiting a reply. The familiar handwriting soon appeared, bringing a message she dreaded.

 _He wasn't in classes today._

She stood, casting her Patronus and sending it off before hurrying a reply to Haynes. Leaving her things where they were, she took off towards the Headmistress' office.

XxX

 _I'm coming home. I sent my Patronus ahead, but can you try calling him? Let me know if you hear anything._

Her desperation was easy to decipher, the magic was shaky as the charm wavered between unimageable strength and shattering loss.

Haynes nodded, knowing Hermione had already closed the connection. She steepled her hands against her mouth, praying she hadn't done the wrong thing.

XxX

The emerald flames were piercing and ripped aside in an instant. Even her magic was restive and tense, just as frantic as the witch was.

"Robert!" Her voice echoed around the still house, the cool air chilling her. If the heater wasn't on, he wasn't here. Her Patronus, who had circled the house already, stopped before her, scratching its ear.

"Did you find him?" She asked, already knowing the answer. The rabbit shook its head before dispersing into the air.

"I swear to Merlin, I am pulling a tracking spell on him once I find him!" Her threat was empty, but her heart was heavy, and she had no other outlet for the unnerving anxiety she felt.

With a turn, she began her search. She looked everywhere; all their secret places, their friend's houses, his grandparents, their church, even his father's house, no avail.

Tears scratched her eyes as panic set in, her magic stirred within her, unable to help. Never had she felt so helpless. She turned around, hoping beyond hope that he would just turn up.

Where could he be?

Then, it dawned on her. She clenched her teeth and shook her head, feeling so stupid. With a final turn, she went to place she knew she should have begun her search at.

The old church stood on the hill, beckoning her forward in a warm greeting as the candles illuminated the stain glass. She smiled as she walked past, listening to the choir practicing within. The music was soft but powerful, balancing the celebration of life and acceptance of death.

As she rounded the corner, she caught her breath, hoping to find who she sought. She released it only when she caught sight of a familiar outline, her pulse eased the closer she got to him

Rabbit had folded his long legs in front of him, his arms wrapped tightly around them and his head resting atop. He looked like a broken child, lost and scared. The November wind was sharp, cutting, and he was sitting there with no jacket or source of warmth; embracing the pain he felt.

Quietly, respectfully, Hermione made her way to him. She could see his fallen shoulders shaking as he allowed the tears to fall. A stillness overcame him suddenly, he sensed her presence.

"You told me you would be at school today and not on your own, that was the condition we agreed upon." Hermione tried not to chide, truly, but she was torn between utter relief and his broken promise. She had wanted to come back, and had planned to, but he had persuaded her to remain and focus on her studies since her N.E.W.T.s were just around the corner.

Rabbit chuckled, a welcomed relief, "You all act like I am in danger, some helpless damsel or something." He still refused to turn around, not wanting to share his grief.

"Well," Hermione moved forward, kneeling behind him but giving him his space, "That is what happens when you see someone you love in pain. You get protective and want to rescue them from it, help them fight back their demons."

"I'm not going to hurt myself." He replied, sighing his annoyance. It was like no one trusted him to look after himself; everyone had been suffocating him all week and he just needed to get away from it all, to be alone with his thoughts and his grief.

Hermione pulled back with wide eyes, caught off guard, "Where…where did that come from?" Her voice was a whisper, trying not to give away her worry.

"Bill had a _talk_ with me when I asked him to take over my classes for today." She could hear the sneer in his voice, "I am 40 years old! If I want to take a day to myself, to be alone, _I can_!"

She pulled back, trying not to take his lashing out personally. He was hurting, if anyone should be able to understand, it should be her.

"I don't need everyone hoovering around, suffocating me, I'm fine." He continued, his voice lost on the wind.

Hermione chanced moving forward, her hand reaching out like it would to a wounded animal. Words were useless, she knew that, so she just gingerly touched his back. He tensed but relaxed soon enough at her touch, his shoulders settling as she began rubbing circles between them.

With a sigh, she rested her head against his, at a loss for what to do. She considered leaving him to his thoughts, but she couldn't bring herself to. She was his partner, the one he had asked to share his life with, both the ups and downs. So, she would wait.

Hermione wasn't sure how long they sat there, but the wind continued to whistle, and the overcast darkened in that time.

Finally, she heard him sigh, "Do you want to head home and make some tea?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that sounds nice."

They both stood and without question started towards his truck, a peaceful silence filling around them. Rabbit was focused on the road, his thoughts somewhere else, as they drove along.

The house was dark and chilled, but Hermione fell into a Muggle role as she turned on the heater and flipped on the lights while Rabbit made his way to the kitchen.

An old box laying on the coffee table caught her eye and she moved closer, wondering why she hadn't seen it before. Its contents were neatly laid out; a pearl drop necklace, a small, well-loved plush rabbit, the smallest hospital bracelet, and a journal.

The journal was already opened, and Hermione couldn't help herself. She leaned over, her eyes caught up by the soft handwriting.

 _April 23, 1973_

 _Today is your 14_ _th_ _birthday, I am so sorry I had to spend it in the hospital instead of with you. I would love for nothing more than to be home making your favorite meal and singing each other Happy Birthday like we do every year. But, that it not to be, but I can still give you my gift._

 _You will be finishing 8_ _th_ _grade and moving on to high school this year. I met your father my freshman year and, while there are some things I wish I had done different in my life, you will never be one of them._

 _My hope for you, my love, is that you wait until you find the one. Don't fall for the fleeting pleasures of infatuation, don't try and force love, but wait, patiently. She is out there and, when the time is right, you will find her._

 _She won't complete you, just as you won't complete her, and life will not be happily ever after day in and out, but if she is the one, truly, then you will find a strength you didn't know you had to fight through the longest nights until dawn comes again. You will know what I am talking about when it happens._

 _My hope is that you find that and hold on to it once you have. Don't be afraid of letting someone in, don't be afraid of letting love in. I hope that I can be there for that day, but there is a greater plan at work that I have no control over._

 _I love you, my Robert. Happy Birthday!_

Tears traced from Hermione's eyes and she was quick to wipe them away.

"When she got sick, she started a journal about her thoughts, her dreams, as well as some life advice." Rabbit's voice startled her, and she turned around, her face coloring.

"I—I'm sorry, it…it was just open and…"

He shrugged, the first smile she had seen lightly touched his lips, "I was going to show it to you anyway." He moved to sit on the couch, pointing to each memento in turn, "That was a necklace she bought with her first paycheck, the rabbit was a gift from her best friend when she visited Mom and me in the hospital…" He gave a small laugh, holding up the old, plastic bracelet, "And my hospital band." He turned it around, amused that it had once been too big for his wrist.

Hermione sat beside him, gently reaching up to brush aside his bangs, "She loved you very much."

He sighed, setting the bracelet aside, and leaned back into the couch, "I just…I wish it didn't feel like I was losing her all over again year after year…" He trailed off, his eyes lingering on the empty fireplace.

Hermione nodded; she could sympathize, having carried the burden of worry for her own parents during the war, but she couldn't truly understand. But she could listen, and that is what she would do.

An uncalled-for smirk touched his lips as he picked at his sleeve, "I wish people would just accept – _respect,_ even – that I need a day away. I don't need to be checked up on, I just need to be left alone."

Hermione nodded again, watching him. His face was so child-like, but there was a pain etched upon it, like a boy who couldn't possibly understand the concept of death yet still had to face it, unprepared.

He looked up, the first time he had met her eye that day, and shared his heartache, "I'm glad you're here."

Hermione could only nod, a lump growing in her throat as her eyes blurred. Rabbit moved to lay down, his head in her lap, and Hermione lovingly ran her fingers through his hair as he cried.

XxX


	13. December : Under The Mistletoe

XxX

 **December : Christmas Eve**

XxX

"Oh, alright…ya, ya, it's no issue at all. We'll get together some other time." Rabbit wandered around the living room, the phone pressed to his ear, while Hermione added a bit of tinsel to the tree.

"Ya, you too." Rabbit rubbed his eye, "Bye." He pulled the phone back and clicked it off before throwing it onto the couch and falling back into the chair, "Well, it looks like our Christmas Eve is free." He rubbed his face, questioning why he even tried with his father after all these years, before letting his eyes wander to the window, "Anything you want to do?"

Hermione stood by the warm fireplace, her heart hurting for him. She set her box to the side and curled up in the corner of the couch closest to him, "Bill and Jo gave us an open invitation to their dinner."

Rabbit nodded absentmindedly, his head falling back onto the neck of the chair as he lazily looked up at the popcorn ceiling, "I suppose that is our best bet. Unless we want to head to your parents a day early."

Hermione felt a stirring, a spur of the moment catching her up, and her heart began to race. She was thankful his eyes were somewhere other than her blushing face.

"Rabbit?"

He hummed an acknowledgement, not bothering to move.

"Let's get married."

That caught his attention and his head shot up, "What?"

She shifted, uncertainly, and let her eyes wander about before meeting his, "Let…let's get married."

"It's Christmas Eve." Rabbit looked at her like she had two heads, "The clerk office is closed." He concluded, playing the practical one for a change.

"Wizarding marriages don't require licenses." She continued, a fresh flushing reddening her face.

"Are you serious?" He asked, his brow knit.

Hermione laughed, it was as if he didn't expect her to marry him even though he had proposed. Her eyes met him, letting him see her made up mind, "Yes, of course I am."

Rabbit ruffled his bangs, trying to make sense of what she was saying. Harry had told him what he knew about wizarding weddings; they required a witness to oversee the union and cast a special spell that united the couple and then that was it, they were married. If they wanted it on record, they only had to present themselves to the Ministry and show them some sort of residual of the spell. Rabbit wasn't sure how it would work since he wasn't a wizard, or what the residual even looked like, though Harry hadn't been quite sure either, but of course Hermione would know better than the two of them. He looked to her, his eyes thoughtful.

"Headmistress McGonagall knows the binding spell." Hermione offered, practically reading his thoughts.

"Is that what you want?"

She nodded, "We can do this for us, then have a Muggle ceremony later if you like."

He was quiet, then asked skeptically, "You want to elope?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how much clearer I can be, Robert." Hermione rolled her eyes.

He held his hands up, "Just making sure!"

Hermione hopped up, moving to stand before him, and took his face in her hands, "I want to be your wife for Christmas."

"A-alright." He conceded, a large smile capturing his face and banishing the previous shadow, "Sounds good to me."

Hermione's smile matched his and she pulled back, almost giddy. She cast a spell and her Patronus shot off with her message before she took up Rabbit's hand and pulled him up from his chair and towards the fireplace.

It barley registered with the Yank as the emerald flames erupted around them and pulled them away to Hogwarts Castle; he was too caught up by the beauty beside him.

His feet remained under him and he landed with the skills of a pro, just barley containing patting himself on the back. Hermione chuckled and gave him a congratulating nod.

"Well, well, it looks like Romeo and Juliet have stumbled across my office." Minerva McGonagall, who secretly had the heart of a romantic, took the corner with a sly smile as the pair dusted themselves off.

Hermione's smile was rapturous, "Good evening, Headmistress." The Headmistress nodded in reply and turned to her companion.

Rabbit shifted from foot to foot, nervously rubbing his neck. He always felt like he was back in high school when Minerva game him such a studious once over.

Finally, her aged face fell into a youthful smile as she turned to each of them, "I feel honored that you asked me to share this moment with you." As she spoke, she took hold of their hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, "Shall we begin?"

Hermione looked to Rabbit, her face alight with joy, and nodded. He looked a bit less certain but nodded too.

When she smiled at him, every worry he had about their age or what others might think and how that might affect her or what had happened to his parents vanished. This was different; this was right. He nodded again, more confident this time.

"Stand facing one another and take each other's left hand." Minerva dictated, motioning them with her wand where to stand. The pair did as they were told, Rabbit sharing a nervous smile.

"Now, Hermione, repeat after me, 'I, Hermione, take you, Robert, as my husband.'"

"I, Hermione," Hermione beamed, "Take you, Robert, as my husband."

"'Through every hardship of life and trial that may come our way, through joyous celebrations and the darkest of nights, I will be by your side. This is my vow to you.'"

"Through every hardship of life and trial that may come our way," Hermione smiled, her steady eyes never leaving his, "Through joyous celebrations and the darkest of nights, I will be by your side. This is my vow to you."

A shimmering silver light drifted from Minerva's wand, encircling their hands, as she turned to Rabbit for his vows.

"I, Robert, take you, Hermione, as my wife." Robert recited, "Through every hardship of life and trial that may come our way, through joyous celebrations and the darkest of nights, I will be by your side. This is my vow to you."

An icy blue wisped from the wand's tip and twisted around the silver. Rabbit's eyes widened, amazed that his words could be part of such a beautiful spell.

"With the vows willingly spoken, the spell is complete." Minerva did a delicate, but intricate, flick of her wrist and the spell tightened around their hands. Rabbit watched as the magic tightened around their hands, disappearing within the soft flesh.

"You are now bound for life." Minerva smiled her congratulations and nodded for them to kiss.

Hermione hopped up on her toes and threw her arms around Rabbit, catching him off guard with her kiss because he was still caught up by the spell and staring at his hand.

He soon smiled and pulled her close, depending the kiss.

Minerva laughed, catching the pair off guard, "Well it looks like you two are set for your honeymoon! Now, shoo, get going!" She waved her hands playfully, a smile on her lips.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

Minerva nodded in acknowledgement, "Of course, I will see you after the New Year, Hermione. Robert, I hope to see you again sometime soon as well."

The pair bid their final goodbyes and headed back to Oklahoma to celebrate.

Rabbit chuckled as Hermione hopped out of the fireplace as he unfolded his long body a bit slower, "Did we just…"

"We did!" Hermione bounced, holding up her hand. A small wisp was twisted around her ring finger, a mix of blue and silver.

Rabbit smiled, always amazed by magic.

"You have one too!" She took his hand, pointing it out, "It will probably disappear by tomorrow, but it can be called back if needed."

Rabbit looked to his hand. Like she said, there it was, a magical wedding band. He couldn't help but smile.

"So, Mr. Nurick…" Hermione tossed her arms around his neck, smiling up at him, "Is there anything else you would like to do?"

He started to reply and stopped, wrinkling his nose, "I was about to call you Mrs. Nurick, but I don't think you ever told me what you would prefer to go by."

"Of course I'll be Mrs. Rabbit!" She chuckled, playfully whacking his chest, "I have earned that title with all the hazing I have had to go through!"

"Hey, it is the 90's!" He held his hands up, surrendering. Laughing, she buried herself into his chest, her ear pressed against his chest and delighting in his steady heartbeat. It was strong and steady; perfectly capturing his nature in a single sound.

"I love you." He whispered, burying his head into her curls. He pulled her head back slightly and kissed her forehead, admiring her. Hermione's heart fluttered, caught up in the moment and finally realizing that they were now husband and wife.

Hermione let her sultry eyes wander up to his, "I…I think I know one other thing we could do."

He looked to her with a raised brow as she took his hand and led them towards their bedroom.

They spent the night caught up in their own little world, enjoying one another as they made love and learned the ways of the other. It wasn't perfect, at times they giggled and blushed through their nerves, but it was real and completely them. It was perfect.

Hermione snuggled close to Rabbit, her hair a fuzzy mess that tickled his nose, "Happy Christmas, Mr. Nurick."

He held her tight, never wanting to let go, "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Rabbit."

XxX


	14. December : New Year's Eve, 1978

XxX

 **December : New Year's Eve, 1978**

XxX

 _AN – What is a Hermione fanfic without at least one accident with a Time Turner? :)_

XxX

"So…what plans do you have tonight, Mrs. Rabbit?" Haynes teased, leaning across one of the lab tables. Though the university was on winter break, Hermione had offered to accompany Haynes as she checked on some of the computer simulations she had set up before break. Well, Hermione hadn't offered so much as Haynes told her she was coming in hopes that she would spill all the juicy bits about her elopement and, more importantly, her wedding night away from eavesdropping ears.

Hermione and Rabbit had been trying to find the right time to share their news but her magic played by its own rules and their vow rings had lit up at dinner the previous night when their hands at touched, alerting the others to their secret and forcing them to spill the beans.

The witch rolled her eyes, "You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" Her eyes held a mischievous glint, "Does this mean I get to call you Mrs. Jean Jacket when you and Beltzer get married?" She retorted.

Haynes tipped her head, allowed Hermione the win. The latter just laughed.

"Have you guys…ya know…" Haynes hinted, her devious nature unfit for her adorable look and height as she rose her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione instantly colored, her eyes wide. That was enough of a confirmation for her friend, who burst out laughing. Haynes leaned back, rapping her knuckles on the tabletop while Hermione rifled through her bag, refusing to look at her.

"Oh, you can't leave me hanging!" Haynes held out her hand, hinting for Hermione to continue when she hadn't even said anything, "How was is it?"

Hermione just shook her head and continued her search through her bag, not sure what she was looking for except a way out of this conversation. Then, she felt the sharp cut of glass and pulled back quickly, but it was too late. Her eyes just caught the cracked hourglass before the magic took hold and pulled her through time.

Her breath was stolen from her, her body, unprepared for the event, was thrashed about and torn every way. Never had her body felt more broken, more bruised.

The she landed, hard, on a cool ground. Her thoughts were spinning and blurry, completely lost. With shaky arms, she pulled herself up, her knees reluctantly following. She pressed her hand to her head, which was still throbbing.

There was one thought that was perfectly clear, however: she wasn't the one who put a time turner in her bag. Was it possible she had summoned it to herself when she wanted to get away? But, if that was the case, why a time turner instead of a port key? Why hadn't she just Apparated instead?

"Hey!" A voice, far away, called, "Hey!" It echoed around her, her ears pounding and aching. She felt the presence slide alongside her, as if someone had fallen to their knees, and a gentle hand touched her back.

"Are you alright?" The question was far away, like it was being asked to someone other than her.

But she knew it was to her, "Yes, I…I just fell." The lie came easy, a skill she had picked up over her years as a means to stay alive.

"Alright, can you sit up? Slowly, slowly now…" The voice asked. Hermione did as instructed, feeling a guiding arm there to catch her just in case. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision, only to discover it was night out.

She focused on a spot on the ground, trying to settle her fuzzy vision, before looking to her companion. Her eyes grew, "Rabbit?"

A familiar, goofy smile played across the boy's face, "It's Robert, actually."

Hermione continued to stare, she was certain he was Rabbit, her Rabbit. Then she took a closer look. His tousled hair was rich and brown, not a speck of grey to be found, and his face was boyish, his eyes were a more youthful blue. His clothes were unfamiliar; a pair of well-worn jeans covered his long legs and a loose shirt and jacket hung on his slim frame. He was certainly Rabbit, but he wasn't hers yet.

"Yes, sorry." Hermione smiled, trying to play it off. Her thoughts turned, trying to figure out a way to ask the date without having to ask. Luckily, fate seemed to be on her side.

"I'm heading to a New Year's Eve party if you'd like to come, best to not be on your own after such a tumble." The young Rabbit said, standing up and offering her his hand. She took it with a smile and let her pull her up carefully. Her eyes quickly took stock of her surroundings; she was still at the college, though she wasn't sure what year it was.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, just visiting, seeing if I want to attend next year." She quickly replied.

Rabbit wrinkled his nose, "England?"

She stopped, turning to him with a quizzical brow.

"Your accent." Awkwardly, he pointed to her mouth.

She smiled, he was certainly her Rabbit, and nodded.

"So, you want to leave a hub of culture to come to Nowhere USA?" He asked as the pair started down the sidewalk.

She shrugged, playing off his question, "What year are you in, Robert?" She asked, her nose wrinkling. Of course, she was used to using his given name, but it felt odd not being allowed to call him by his nickname.

"I'm a Sophomore." He replied, a half smile on his face as his hands buried in his pockets. The wind picked up, reminding them that it was the final day of December.

 _Sophomore._ Hermione thought about it for a second. Rabbit graduated in 1981 so that would make him 19 and the year…

"1978." She whispered her findings.

Rabbit rubbed his mouth nervously, turning to her, "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She waved away the question, feigning a smile. 20 years. A cut on the finger and a bit of magic, time dust had sent her back 20 years. She wrinkled her nose; she was really starting to think Time Turners were more trouble than they were worth.

Rabbit led them up a path to a small, stone house. The large bay window had its curtains pulled back and the pair could peer in, where a get together was well underway.

"This is Professor Boseman's house, he is the chair for the science department at the University." Rabbit explained as he rung the doorbell, "He does these get togethers for our department because, well, there are no parties where our kind is invited." He shrugged, a soft smile on his lips.

The door opened to a lengthy professor, dressed in a suite with a loose red tie, "Ahh, Robert!" The man grasped his student's hand in a warm greeting. He next turned to Hermione; his skin was as dark as the night and his smile was as bright as the crescent moon. His warm brown eyes were welcoming and kind, "And who is this?"

Rabbit rubbed his neck, his mouth bobbing as he looked between his professor and Hermione.

Hermione stepped forward, offering her hand, "Emma." She answered with a smile, "I was visiting the school today and took a bit of a fall while out walking tonight, Robert came to my rescue." She turned to him with a smile, enjoying his awkward shrug.

"Well, the more the merrier! Come in, come in!" Professor Boseman swung open the door and invited them in.

Hermione was the first in, trying to hide her chuckle when she saw just how 70's the house, and the people within it, looked. Rabbit followed behind, pulling off his jacket. The light of the small entry was dim and flickering, but it was enough for her to catch the vicious scratches going down his forearm.

Shock seized her, the cuts looked terrifyingly deliberate. She remembered the cryptic comment he had made last November and how Bill was worried about him doing something stupid in the present. Her heart turned cold; how had she not seen the signs? How could she fail him?

"You never told me about this!" She hissed, her thoughts a torrent as she held his arm before her. Panic, that was the clearest emotion she felt.

Rabbit pulled his arm free, looking at her like she was crazy, "I don't tend to tell people I just met about lab accidents." He played it off with a smile as he pulled down the sleeve of his shirt.

Hermione met his eye, refusing to look away. It was clear he was uncomfortable under her gaze, his eyes flitting all around and continually checking to see if she had looked away yet.

But she knew him, and she knew when he was lying.

"A beaker broke and cut up my arm, it's…it's nothing…" He tried to explain.

Before Hermione could push it, a familiar voice called out, "Robert!"

Rabbit smiled as a tall man made his way through the crowd and pulled him into a bear hug, "Hey Bill!"

Hermione's eyes were wide and she mouthed, "Bill?"

A mop of black hair fell into the boy's face as he pulled back, his entire outfit show casing 1978. He turned around and motioned for a slender woman, with golden hair down to her waist and the bellbottoms to match, sauntered over.

"Bill, Jo, this is Emma." Rabbit introduced. Hermione shook each of their hands in turn, unable to conceal how dumbfounded she was. No wonder the pair had no pictures from their college's days hanging up in their home.

"Nice to meet you!" Jo smiled, her eyes holding the same sweetness, "How do you know Robert?"

"Oh, we just met. How do you know Rabbit—Robert, sorry, I meant Robert." Hermione shook her head, cursing herself. She was failing time travel 101. It just wasn't her night.

Bill gave a hearty laugh, his cup sloshing as he pointed to Rabbit, "I like that! Rabbit! He does like to hop around when he is pouring over those damn maps!" Jo joined in with a laugh as Rabbit rolled his eyes.

Hermione's eyes grew, did she just give Rabbit his nickname?

Before the group could get too caught up in a conversation, someone called Jo and Bill away and Rabbit led her to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Rabbit asked as he poured himself a cup from the mysterious punchbowl.

Hermione grimaced, an odorous smell wafting off the foaming bowl, "I'm good, thanks." The pair made their way out back, where the sky was clear. The spacious backyard was covered with a beautiful snowfall from the previous day. It was silent and still, the party locked away inside. The trees crafted a secret place all their own, a safe place as it were. Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the sharp air.

A sigh caught broke Hermione's peace, "It was an accident, ya know."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she turned to him, waiting for him to continue.

"The first few, at least." He pulled up his sleeve, tracing a few of the deeper ones, "I was carrying the box and tripped, one of the beakers fell out and broke and…I just sat there, staring at it…" He took a swig of his cup, wincing as it burned its way down, "It was the first thing I had felt in a long while."

Hermione's brow knit, and she resisted the urge to reach out and take his hand, "What do you mean?"

His sigh was heavy, revealing his burden, "It's…it's just been a tough year…"

"Well, you shouldn't hurt yourself like that, you could do serious damage." She lightly chided and then she nodded at the cup he held, "And you shouldn't drink that, Merlin knows what is in that bloody bowl."

Rabbit chuckled, "What, are you my mother now?"

"No, but I know she wouldn't want you to do what you did." She replied, her eyes locked on his face, "She wanted you to be happy, to take care of yourself and to do what you love. Find what makes you happy and go after it, invest in that instead. Even if it is something as silly as maps, if it makes you happy and keeps you away from broken beakers, then it is worthwhile…" She trailed off as she looked back out to the yard, "Whoever says otherwise can piss right off."

He was caught off by her comment, without a hesitation he dumbed the cup and set it aside.

"There is no harm in asking for help." Hermione nodded back to the house, "You could talk to Bill, I know he'll be there for you."

Rabbit looked to her, not sure what to make of her.

"It's a new year, time for a new start." She continued, giving him a smile.

"Ah, yes, another year to survive!" Rabbit picked at the chipping rail, wanting to believe her.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. 1979 will be a great year, full of many gifts, if I do say so myself." Hermione crossed her arms and leaned out into the nippy wind and resisted the urge to laugh, knowing Rabbit would just assume she was trying to think positive instead of knowing what was to come in 1979. Namely, the birth of a long-awaited child to a pair of dentists in London.

She looked to him, finding an amused and bewildered smile on his face.

"Just, promise me you will talk to Bill?" Hermione sighed, giving him a look he would come to know well in 1999.

Rabbit held his hands up in defeat, "Alright, I promise." The quiet night filled around them, and the countdown inside could just be heard.

Daringly, Hermione stood on her tip toes and chastely kissed his cheek, "Happy New Years, Robert."

He was surprised but settled into a smile, "To you too, Emma."

And, with her task complete, the magic within her stirred, pulling her back to the present and leaving young Rabbit swearing off all mysterious punch from that moment on.

Hermione landed on her feet, in the same position she was before she left.

"You ok?" Haynes asked, completely unphased by her return.

"No, I just…" Hermione turned around, not certain where she was, "I was…" She looked to Haynes, who was expecting her to answer the question she had asked.

"I…I have to go." Hermione smiled and with a turn she was gone, appearing in an instant on her home steps. She hurried to pull open the door and rushed in, relaxing only when she saw him

"I thought you were hanging with Haynes today?" Rabbit said, standing up from the couch to greet her.

In response she threw herself into his arms and the pair collapsed on the couch, a mess of tangled arms and legs.

Rabbit laughed, brushing aside her mess of curls to kiss her forehead, "I missed you too."

Hermione snuggled close, her chin resting on his chest, "Why was 1978 so hard?"

His brow knit, and he reached up to rub his forehead, "Probably not any harder than the rest of college. But, I—I don't remember..." He trailed off, trying to remember a time he had worked most of his life to forget and, for the most part, had succeeded in forgetting. All he felt was a sharp, twinge of pain at the mention of the year but no clear memory as to why. He had memories of meeting the gang, of succeeding in his favorite classes, and some of the priceless maps his professors had allowed him access to but nothing more really; everything else was buried too far down and he wans't interesting in venturing there just yet.

She traced the arm which had once held such vicious red scratches, and Rabbit watched her, intently.

"Thank you for letting me in, and I'm here when you are ready to talk." Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, looking up to him, "I never want to be without you."

"I never want to be without you either." He held her fast, not sure what had brought this on.

"I'm just glad to be home," Hermione sighed, content, and kissed his shoulder, "I'm glad that I found you."

Rabbit nodded, tightening his hold, "I couldn't be more blessed."

The pair snuggled in, happy to spend the final day of 1999 safety tucked away in their little sanctuary.

XxX

 _AN – As we enter this new year I just want you to know that you are seen, you are loved, you matter, and nothing will change that. It isn't just a new year but each day you are granted a new start, please don't waste it. Invest in what you love, don't be afraid to reach out if you need the help. Keep fighting for a brighter tomorrow, you deserve nothing less! :)_

 _Thank you so much for coming on this writing journey with me this year!_

 _And, of course, Happy New Year!_

XxX


End file.
